Expecting the Unexpected
by WolfsSorellina
Summary: They both knew it wasn’t supposed to end up like this, after all, it was wrong, way wrong. They were against each other, the detective and the criminal. Warning: possible language, yaoi, & mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_**Amaya here! Okay, so I know, a new story when I already have a million unfinished. However this idea has been stuck in my head for three days and so, I've decided to write it out. Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are lovely but I'm not going to turn into a review hound.**_

_**Disclamer: Okay, do not own. Other wise this is how it would be and Kira would get away with it because I'm a huge Kira follower. Not a Light fan (actually an L fan, ironic no?) but his means are agreeable in my standerds. && I want to thank Tsugumi Ohba for the story line and Takeshi Obata for the amazing art work!**_

_**Warning: There will probably be language, yaoi, and of course mpreg.**_

__________

They both knew it wasn't supposed to end up like this, after all, it was wrong, way wrong. They were against each other, the detective and the criminal. Of course the latter was still not completely known by L, having only a percentage against Light. Non the less, it still was against everything they were working with. It was supposed to be a one time thing, something they could hopefully forget. However fate obviously had other plans, and now they were left with something that was going to be very difficult to explain to the other members.

~*~*~*~

Light looked over his shoulder, the six other members, including his father, had passed out around two hours ago. He smiled, now that they were asleep…

He knelt down, kissing L's cheek. The boy was half asleep himself, the bags under his eyes darker than ever. He had to admit this whole situation was rather stressing, especially on the raven.

L looked up at him, his dark eyes half closed . Light smiled lightly at him, brushing hair out of his eyes and lifting his head to kiss his lips. L's lips were addictive to him, sweet and only slightly dry. Light pulled away, leaving a 2 millimeter space between their lips. "You too should get some sleep," the caramel haired teen said, watching L's closed eyes.

"Can't," was the only response he got, the dark eyes still not opening. Light scowled, he knew how unhealthy some of L's habits were, but now that they were in this situation together, Light made it his job to make sure the boy was taken care of.

What situation where they in exactly? About a week ago Light and Watari dragged L to see a specialist, as L simply refused to see a doctor. They went under false names of course, taking absolutely every precaution. L had been sick for about a month before Light and Watari had had just about enough. The specialist took a few blood tests, leaving the room informing them to wait whilst he runs the tests.

When the doctor had returned, he explained that they had somehow mixed his blood with another sample and asked to perform a second. At first L absolutely refused, that is, until Watari threatened to take away his sweets. After the second test and a second band-aid on L's exposed arm, the results were in. Apparently they had not mixed the first and both tests had come out the same. L was pregnant. L hadn't slept since and to say Light was worried would be an understatement.

Light wrapped his arms around the detective, pulling him into his chest as he held him there. He ran his fingers through the dark strands of L's hair, as his free hand adjusted the chain that ran from L's wrist to his. He moved it so that it wouldn't bother L in hopes that the detective could get some sleep.

"What are we going to do Raito-kun?" L's voice was muffled through Light's school uniform that he had yet to remove.

Light shrugged, "It's your decision, what ever you chose I'll stand by you."

L looked up into Light's caramel eyes, "I want to keep it."

At first Light was shocked by these words, he had hoped that there may have been a possibility that L wanted to keep it, but he never would have thought that he would. L was the worlds greatest detective, in the midst of an almost impossible case. L would have trouble continuing the case, so Light brought forth this question.

"What about the case?" Light asked, his voice soft as he caressed L's cheek.

L's expression never changed but his grip on Light increased, "You're here to help," he stated, his voice calm but his eyes telling a different story. L was scared, who wouldn't be? If L decided to have the child, he would be bringing it into a world were Kira killed. Even though L would never know that Light was Kira and that Light would never, _could_ never, kill his own child.

Light cupped L's chin in his hand as he brought the detective up for another kiss. No one but Watari knew about their current situation, so they would have to tell people soon. L was about two and a half months along, so in a matter of two more months the evidence would be there and the story would be more complicated.

L pulled away, resting his head on Light's shoulder, his spidery fingers tightly clenching Light's shirt tightly. Light ran his fingers through L's hair again, thinking of how he was going to tell everyone, especially his father. By the time he looked down at L, the detective was sound asleep, head still on Light's shoulder. Light carefully slipped his arms under the raven's arms and knees, picking him up in a way that allowed his head to rest comfortably on his shoulder.

In L's room the bed was big enough for the two to fit comfortably, a good excuse for sharing the same bed was the chain that held the two together. Light set L down first, slipping the covers down so that L could later be covered in them. Then, silently and carefully, he slipped in, curling around the detective. Call it instinct but with L in the fragile state that he was in, Light was extremely protective over the older boy.

He slipped the comforter over the two of them before wrapping his arms around the still thin boy. He rested his chin on the top of the boy's head, inhaling L's shampoo. He held onto him tighter, careful not to wake the sleeping detective as he slipped one of his hands under L's shirt and rested it against his abdomen. At least he was getting sleep.

Light smiled slightly, burring his face into the soft black locks, "L," was the last word uttered from his mouth as he slipped off into a rather deep sleep.

____________

_**Amaya: Yes! Hail the cute and cuddley Light! I'm sorry but I really had to put it in there. It's so sweet! && I'm sorry L but I'm making you the poor victum of my plot line.**_

_**L: ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, I'm pretty consitent when it comes to this story. I don't think I've been this dedicated to one of my own stories(as in nothing to do with my friends). I'm finding myself to be very eger when it comes to starting a new chapter. I love how it just flows from me, it's great! Ehem, anyway, enough of my huge ego...**_

_**Disclamer: If I owned Death Note, I would not be writing fanfiction on it. I would in fact, be actually carring out all my sick, twisted ideas.**_

_**Warning: Probably some language, yaoi, and of course mpreg.**_

_________

When Light awoke the first thing that came to his realization was that the bed was empty, besides him. He brushed away the comforter, feeling the familiar cold metal against his wrist. He picked his arm up, pulling on the chain, determined to find the end where L's hand was supposed to be. However he came across the bracelet, open and empty.

Light hurried out of bed, almost tripping on the blankets he had thrown to the floor in his haste. He stopped in the hallway, the place was silent. The other six members were still sound asleep as he realized it was only about nine in the morning. He tried to think of where L would be this early, the first thing that came to his head; bathroom.

The bathroom door was open and sure enough the detective was curled up on the floor, resting his cheek against the cool linoleum floor. L looked up at Light, just moving his eyes. He looked a little better than he had the night before, perhaps a little relaxed.

"Morning Raito-kun," L muttered from his stop on the floor, not bothering to move.

Light folded his arms across his chest, "Ryuzaki, why didn't you wake me up?" Light asked, obviously if the others woke to find Light unchained to the detective things could have gone down hill.

"Because Raito-kun looked tired," L tried to explain before a wave of nausea had him leaning over the toilet and spilling whatever food was in his stomach. Light was by his side in a second, softly rubbing his back as he made sure to keep the black strands of his hair out of the way.

When that little spell was over, Light helped L onto his feet and towards the sink. He was also about to fetch the boy a cup but instead just watched as L turned on the faucet of the sink, tipped his head side ways and let the water run into his mouth. Light rolled his caramel eyes at L's strange habits, then again, he had been used to being alone with only Watari there for him.

Boy had Kira changed L's life. In more ways than one, though that was beyond L.

The sound of snapping pulled Light away from his thoughts as he instinctively turned to the sound. L had just strapped the handcuff bracelet back onto his right hand, already starting to pull Light into the main room. Soichiro was already awake, his eyes, clear of drowsiness, looked up at Light as the two boys walked into the room.

"Ryuzaki wasn't sick again was he?" the chief of police asked. He was truly worried for the detective, L had been sick for about two weeks. The boy looked like he was under too much stress and needed to take some time off the case. But the detective was too arrogant, too stubborn, to take help from anyone. Assuring them all that he was fine.

"Yup," Light said, ignoring the angry glance coming from his left.

"Ryuzaki, you need to take better care of yourself. Go see a doctor," Soichiro told him, parenting instincts returning to him.

"I have," L told him, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"And," Soichiro pushed, but was luckily interrupted by Watari walking in.

"Ryuzaki, another death has occurred," the old man informed the detective. L went over and perched himself on the couch, bringing his knees to his chest as he opened his laptop. "There was a young woman there, they're holding her for questioning."

L looked over the given information, his eyes darting back and forth as Light read over his shoulder. "I would like you to bring," he paused reading the young woman's name, "Shioda Nadami into our custody."

Light looked at his secret lover, "Are you planning on confining her as you did with me are you?" Light asked, not tearing his eyes away from L. The other members of the task force were looking over L's shoulder now.

"Actually, I am." L pointed to a spot on the screen before reading it aloud, "Nadami has been a known criminal for years. Only just recently has the strange deaths, caused by heart attacks, have been in her wake."

Light scowled, "She's a known criminal?"

L nodded, "But do not think you can kill her Raito-kun, her name is an alias."

Light's voice had a clip of anger to it this time, "How can you still think I'm Kira! There have been plenty of deaths since I've been chained up and kept on 24/7 surveillance."

L bit at the top of his thumb, "It is a known fact that there is more than one Kira," L told him, "If, in fact, Misa Amane is the second Kira, there is no doubt in my mind that she would refuse an order from you." Light figured the best way to win this fight was to end it, so with a quick roll of his eyes he didn't reply.

"Matsuda, Ukita, I would like the two of you to pick her up and bring her into our custody," L said after a five minute silence. The two young men nodded before heading out the door.

Light scowled again, watching L as he worked away on his computer. Was there anyway to get L out of the stress?

___________

_**Have no fear, the OC doesn't have a big role in this story. Infact she won't even be in the plot line. The only reason she is there is to piss Light off. She's a meanie.**_

_**Light:...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to thank all my viewers and hope you all stick with me on this! I enjoy it very much, and I appreciate your reviews too! Now, back with the story, ehem. I need to ask a rather important question because it has been bugging me deeply and I can not for the life of me come up with an answer.**_

_**Should L have a boy, girl, or both? I'm gonna leave it up to the readers because I'm nice.**_

_**Light: *scoffs***_

_**Shut-up! Your no better!**_

_**Diclamer: I'm pretty sure I've stated this before.....I wish.....but, as my father always says;**_

_**"Wish in one hand, spit in the other, see which one fills up faster."**_

_**Warning: Probably some language, yaoi, and of course mpreg.**_

____________

By the time Ukita and Matsuda brought Shioda Nadami in for questioning, it was late and the other task force members were headed home. Soichiro had promised to bring Light a change of clothes before the night was over. After Matsuda and Ukita had the young girl chained in the confinement area L switched the cameras on, perching himself in front of the screen.

Light sat behind him, his arms around the detective between his legs as he set his chin on his shoulder, watching to screen as well. The girl was angry, and there was a reason L didn't have the microphones on. It was around midnight before the girl fell asleep, Soichiro having brought Light his clothes just as L and Light came back from the bedroom. Both boys now wearing pajamas as Light dragged L away from the laptop in order to get his clothes from his father.

After another hour of watching their new captive do nothing, Light pulled lightly on the chain, capturing the detective's attention. L looked up at him, the top of his thumb in-between his teeth. "Yes Raito-kun?"

Light stood, "Come on, it's late," he told the raven, pointing to the bedroom door.

L scowled, "But Raito-kun, I slept last night."

"I know, but you should sleep every night," Light pointed out, staying firm on his decision to get the boy to sleep. "Especially now that we've made a decision to keep it. You are going to start acting like a normal human."

L's frown deepened so that it was more of a pout than anything, "But-"

Light cut him off with a jerk on the chain, "Nope, no buts. Come on," Light told him, feeling like he was taking care of a five year old. "Bed."

With an exasperated, and a little dramatic, sigh, L shut everything off in front of him. Pushing himself off the couch as he slowly followed Light into the bedroom. They both slipped beneath the covers, Light first as he dragged L down to the soft covers below. With another sigh L finally slipped beneath the covers, Light pulling him against his chest as he rested his chin on the top of L's head.

It was ironic, with the huge fuss L made of going to sleep, the detective was the first one to fall into slumber. Light smiled, finally content with the detective's behavior. Before the boy would never sleep, laying awake in bed watching Light sleep. Now it was almost the other way around, besides the fact that Light did manage to get some sleep.

Light hugged the detective closer, just enjoying the feel of him against him. L was always a cold person, not personality wise but his skin was cool. It was the exact opposite with Light however, his skin always warm and having at least some color to it. L mumbled something in his sleep, but it was inaudible to Light's ears. He knew how ironic and wrong this was. He was Kira, the soon to be God of this new world, sleeping with his enemy.

However, nothing could wipe away the feeling he got with L close to him like he was at the moment. He tried to deny these feelings at first, refused to admit to them. Then, one very late night at the Task Force, all the other members sleeping, L had decided to make himself some ice cream. Light had to sit through the horror of L eating that sweet frozen dessert.

By the time L was finished and had placed the bowl down beside his laptop, he had had just about enough of Light staring at him. He turned, opened his mouth to point that fact out, but Light's finger stopped him. Light carefully used his thumb to wipe away the left over ice cream on L's face before slowly kissing the detective, giving him plenty of time to push him away.

Instead L surprised him and leaned into the kiss, still sitting in his strange way. It didn't get much farther than that, both acting completely normal for about three days. Talking to each other as if nothing happened, showing no signs of anything different between them. It wasn't really surprising that Light felt a little hurt by this. That is until _that_ night.

L had pulled Light on top of him after dragging the boy away when the Task Force members were out. At first it was just kissing, until Light had L pinned to the floor, their hands entwined as he held L's hands above his head. He lay above the detective, face just far enough away to tease him. Both boys were still dressed, however Light lay between L's legs as he hovered over the raven.

That night things did get out of hand, and that one time, this is where they ended up. Not that either boy really cared at this point. They both knew that they were there for each other, even though there were still some secrets between the two. Light was sure he loved the detective, never once had he felt this way about anyone else before.

Sure there was Misa, but did Light really have to voice that he was only using the girl? Sure it was cruel to use her like that, knowing full well she loved him and would give her life for him. He hadn't seen the girl lately, which was strange. She had probably gotten herself into trouble again. He sighed, closing his eyes as he fell into a deep slumber, holding the detective close.

~*~*~*~

It was early morning when the Task Force woke, L and Light both up. Of course L had been up early with his normal routine of throwing up every morning. However, he had remembered to wake Light this time instead of just running off. For that Light was at least thankful.

They spent the whole morning waiting for the young girl in the cell to wake up. She woke around noon, this time, L had the microphones on.

"Light Yagami!" she hollered, and everyone turned to look at the boy. Light was just as shocked as they were, having never met this girl. "Are you there!?"

L turned the microphone in Light's direction, turning it one so that Light could answer her, there was a slight pause, "Yes?"

The girl's expression turned sinister, "Good morning Light," she said calmly, still tugging at her binding bracelets. She flicked dark hair out of her face, "You are the Light Yagami Misa Amane has been talking about no?"

"I am."

"Have you missed her?"

"What have you done with Misa?!" Light hollered, needing to keep up the act in front of the other Task Force members.

The girl stated laughing, hardly being able to breath. She looked up at the camera watching her, her dark hair curtaining her face, making her look extremely evil. "I killed her."

______________

_**I'm sorry for any of you out there that are Misa fans, but I can't stand her. If I had the death note she'd be the first to die.....wait....Shioda already took care for that! LOL**_

_**Anyway, sorry if that little discription of how Light and L's relationship started was vage, but I hate to admit that this is my first actual yaoi story....I know....amazing.**_

_**Anyway, there will be more discription of it in later chapters....after all.....you kinda have a right to know how the baby came to be no?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yes, this chapter is a little short, but it makes up for it I swear! One of the minor plot lines is in this chapter! There will be many of these, fair warning.**_

_**&& I realize that this story is extermly cliche, but it makes for a good story! ^_^**_

_**Anyway, I got an e-mail from someone *not saying whom* asking about how two guys can make a girl? It's illogical right?**_

_**Wrong.**_

_**I myself at one point questioned this, however, I had spare time in Biology one morning and it just so happened to be that we were currently studying genetics (still are). So even though I know many of you probably will have no idea what I am saying, bare with me.**_

_**As you all know, the sex-chromosomes (yeah haha, laugh) for the male is the XY gene, and fo female's it's the XX gene. When a male and female produce offspring, the chances of it being boy or girl is 50% boy, 50% girl.**_

_**However, while not paying attention (don't copy me, I wasn't paying attention because I **_**knew**_** what the teachers was explaining) I did a punnett square (not explaining, wanna know? Google it) on what would happen if two males produced offspring and this is what I came up with:**_

_**XY X XY**_

_**The possibilities are as followed:**_

_**25% YY- it's nothing, it has nothing to do with any gene so ignore it. I believe something like that would be a child with mutated genes and probably would die.**_

_**50% XY- meaning boys**_

_**and so there is a 25% chance of two men producing a XX, or a girl.**_

_**...**_

_**Have you learned enough? LOL, I felt like L with all the damn percentages....but they are so useful!**_

_**Disclaimer: *slaps forehead* Need I say?**_

_**Warning: Possible language, yaoi, and mpreg....duh**_

________

Light felt his face go pale, he may not have particularly liked the girl, but that did not mean he wanted her dead! She had made the trade for the Shinigami eyes, she was powerful. She had been a powerful ally for him, a second Kira as people were saying.

L's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "Watari, gather a team and go find Misa Amane." L's voice was strong and his mouth was turned down in a scowl.

"I'll make you a deal," Shioda Nadami spoke again, catching everyone's attention. "Send Light Yagami down here, alone, and I'll give you all the information he asks. Other wise, you won't get your answers." she was taunting them, even bound and chained she teased.

Light looked at L, trying desperately to read his emotions. However, like always, his face was blank. L turned to look at Light, onyx eyes meeting caramel, "What do you want to do?"

Light shrugged, "She can't do anything to me, she's locked up." L nodded then, slipping the handcuff bracelet off his wrist.

"But Ryuzaki," Matsuda exclaimed, "If Light is Kira, couldn't he be plotting something down there with her? Maybe it's all part of a trap!"

L brushed his comments away, "I trust Light, besides, he can't get out of here. If he were to try something, we would catch him first." Light nodded, and watched as L shut down the monitors and the microphones, unable to see anything in the cell as Light walked in.

As soon as he walked into the cell the girl was smiling, it wasn't a very attractive smile either, unless you're into maniacs. She tilted her head so her bangs once again framed her face so that he couldn't see her eyes. "Light Yagami," she keep her face down, but her mouth twisted into an evil smirk, "Or should I say Kira? Which do you prefer?"

Light tensed up, her aura was surrounding him and he knew that no matter what he said, somehow this girl knew. "I don't know what you're talking about," Light stated, his voice having a little more bite to it then he planned.

The girl scowled as she finally allowed their eyes to meet, "You can't fool me," she informed him, but Light hardly heard her. Her eyes, they were Shinigami eyes.

Light scowled, "Okay," he stated, crossing his arms. "What do you want?"

She smiled, "I want nothing you could give."

Light's scowl deepened, if he could only break through her arrogant manor. "And how did you know I was Kira?"

Shioda motioned towards the pocket on her jacket, "Reach into my pocket," she told him. Slowly Light did as she said, crouching down and reaching his hand into her pocket. There was something soft and slightly crumpled in there, he grabbed it and pulled it out, instantly recognizing it. A piece of a Death Note.

He looked up, and just as expected her Shinigami was standing beside her. "Kira, meet Sidoh, my Shinigami. Sidoh is very timid and very easy to manipulate, he's told me everything about you. You do realize that that is _his_ notebook in your possession. The one I have is another Shinigami's, one I have yet to meet. So Sidoh took his place."

Light scowled, looking at the cowardly Shinigami before him, could he really be called that? They were sworn to secrecy were they not? This Shinigami had broken the rules for this young girl. Light turned away from her, heading back out. "I've had enough of your mouth," he stated, but didn't get very far, her voice froze him.

"Would he still love you?" she asked, her voice taunting, rubbing it in his face.

Light looked at her, "What?"

"Would L still love you if he knew you were Kira?" her head was cocked side ways, her face holding a very sadistic smirk.

"I don't believe how this is much concern to you," Light told her, anger rising in his throat.

"It does matter, because when I'm free and when I see him, I'm going to kill him." she smiled, this one actually slightly resembling Misa's smile, "Promise!"

On his way back up to the main room where the others were waiting for him, he thought he would be sick. He couldn't believe he was letting her words get to him in this way, but some part of him knew it was true. If L knew he were Kira he would throw him in jail without a second thought. It made his heart hurt.

He sucked it up, putting on a scowl as he walked into the room, all eyes instantly on him. "Well?" Matsuda asked, practically bouncing up and down. L calmly walked over to Light and slipped his thin pale wrist back into the chain bracelet, attaching himself to Light again.

Light shook his head, "She's proud of the fact that she killed Misa," Light stated, faking sadness. It wasn't hard, after all, the same girl had threatened to kill L. Light couldn't let that happen.

Matsuda opened his mouth to speak again when Watari walked in, his face grave. "We have found Misa Amane. We approximate she died of a heart attack yesterday morning." Soichiro looked worriedly at his son, but to his surprise he didn't look mournful at all.

Light nodded solemnly, before L spoke up, "I think it is best if you let Light sort out his feelings," he stated, not really sure exactly what that meant, but apparently everyone else did. One by one they left, uttering their condolences. Soichiro Yagami was the last to leave, he walked over to his son and looked him in the eyes.

"You sure you're okay?"

Light nodded, "I'll be okay dad," he murmured, looking over at the detective when he heard the chain rustle. However he needn't worry, L was only spinning around in the chair.

Soichiro nodded, before leaving, promising to tell Sayu and Sachiko that Light missed them. No sooner had Light's father left did he fell a yank on the chain, hard enough to yank him out of his chair. At first he was just dizzy, trying to understand what happened.

He looked up and L staring at him, a guilty look on his face, "Oops." L had absentmindedly spun around too many times in the chair, the chain wrapped around the bottom yanked Light out of his seat during one of L's spins.

Light scowled, and fixed the chain before looking at L, of whom stared back with wide eyes. "L," he stated, standing so that he towered over the sitting raven. He only used "L" when he was either alone with him or angry with him. He pulled L out of his chair pinning the detective to the wall as he claimed his lips in a hungry kiss.

L kissed back and Light tightened his embrace on him. Shioda could try all she wanted, but he'd kill her before she saw L. L was _his_.

________

_**OH NO! Our poor L is in danger...even though he has no idea...**_

_**See what happens when you meddle with Kira? Bad things, LEAVE HIM ALONE AND CLEAN THE STUPID WORLD OF ALL THE DAMN CRIMINALS!!**_

_**L: O.o'**_

_**I live next to a sex offender....I'm not very happy about it either.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm soooooo sorry, it's really short! I'll make it up to you in this chapter however. LEMON!! Yes, I have to warn you, this whole chapter is a lemon, so if you don't like.....skip this chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned there would be mini Light/Ls & Mello/Matts running around. & Kira would get away with everything. ^^**_

_**Warning: LEMON! May be some language, yaoi, and mpreg.**_

_**Oh, wanna here something funny?**_

_**While writing this chapter....I was listening to **_**The Bad Touch**_** by **_**The Bloodhound Gang**_**. If you haven't listened to it, you really have to. It's so dirty.**_

____________

L placed his hand firmly on Light's chest, pushing him away. "No. This is what got us in trouble in the first place," L told him, keeping his hand placed firmly on the teen's chest.

"But L," Light whined, removing the hand and allowing himself to press his body against L, causing the raven to moan. "What more damage could we do?" he asked before running his tongue down L's neck. Whither the detective didn't have an answer or if he simply couldn't form words, Light didn't know.

Light ran his hands up the detective's sides, rubbing his ribs with his thumb. For all the sugar L ate, he sure didn't gain anything for it. "Light," L murmured, it was the first time Light had heard his actual name uttered from his mouth in a while. He smirked, kissing the sweet lips as he led him down the small hall and into their room.

L fell backwards when the bed hit his knees, Light smirked, pulling his shirt over his head as the detective blushed. It was one of the few things L did around him that proved he was after all, only human. Once again Light brushed his hands up the detective's sides, this time pulling his shirt up and over his head. As soon as the shirt was off L cupped both hands on Light's cheeks and forcefully kissed him.

Light smirked into the kiss, soon taking complete control. His tongue licked at L's bottom lips before biting it with his teeth. When Light's hands roamed down to L's pants, then farther to trace the muscle of his thigh, L gasped out, allowing Light's full possession on the raven's mouth. He recognized L's taste, his feel, everything coming back to him as he ran his hands down the slender body.

L pulled away for only a moment, just long enough to get a breath of air before their mouths met again. His hand clutched at Light's hair, tight enough to make the teen wince at times. L arched his back, pushing his body against Light's, another moan escaping his throat and into Light's. He felt Light's hand travel back up, purposely brushing his fingers over his erection.

A soft moan came from L after he broke the kiss, moving on to lay his marks on the raven's collar bone. He placed them in areas that L could easily cover with his normal everyday attire. Light's hands moved to unbutton and unzip L's pants, hooking his fingers into the belt loops when he was finished. He reached up, kissing those abused lips again as he pulled L's pants and boxers off.

Now feeling extremely exposed, L's blush deepened, pulling Light closer to him. L managed to let his hands travel to Light's pants, pulling them and the boxers down as far as he could from his position. With a smirk Light kicked the rest of his clothes on, leaning his body over the equally exposed body beneath him. Light smirked, running his fingers along the detective's inner thigh.

L bit his lip hard, even though Watari knew of their relationship and L's pregnancy, it was still embarrassing for L to see him the next day. He couldn't help but enjoy this, his feelings for Light obviously taking control. It was time like these that L almost forgot that he was sure Light was Kira. _Almost._

A painful feeling came as Light stuck two fingers in him, sending waves of pleasure rushing though his body. Light's swallowed L's moan as he reached up and kissed him deeply, attempting to distract the raven as he entered another finger. The sound of L's cry echoed in his mouth, until he pulled away, leaving L laying there with his eyes closed, a bright blush on his cheeks.

A hiss came from L's lips as his face turned down in a scowl when Light removed his fingers. However, L's displeasure was soon erased as Light pushed something much bigger into him. L bit his lip again, tasting the iron taste of blood as he attempted to keep quiet. Light bit down on the back of L's neck, leaving his teeth marks imprinted in the otherwise perfect paper white skin.

Light moved in and out of L slowly, letting L get used to the feel of him again. He moved his mouth from the back of L's neck to the soft, sensitive skin below the ear and behind the jaw bone. He flicked his tongue along the skin before sucking on it slightly, not really realizing that this was in an area where the Task Force members could easily see.

L moaned quietly, his eyes closed tightly and his fists gripping the blankets underneath him tightly. Light moved his right hand down, the unchained one, and grasped L's length. He began pumping the detective in time with his thrusts, L buried his head into Light's nape, silencing his moans with Light's skin.

It wasn't long before L spilt over, spilling across both of them, but it didn't stop Light. L's constricting muscles urging Light forward and soon he released his own seed inside L. Light pulled out and wrapped his arms around the detective, L's eyes were half closed, tired. Light smiled, running his hand though the black hair that was wet with sweat.

Light pulled L's chin to look at him before the raven could fall asleep, "You are mine L," Light told him, making L shiver as Light ran his tongue along L's jaw line. L's grip tightened on Light, before they slacked as he fell into slumber. Light smiled pulling the wet body closer to him, resting his head against the same wet hair. It didn't take long for Light to fall asleep as well, his body exhausted from their previous activities.

______________

_**Sorry if this compleatly sucked, it's early, and sadly, this is the first ever yaoi lemon that I have **_**ever**_** written. I know, pathetic...*hangs head in shame***_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I hope this makes up for the shortness of the last one, and my extreamly late update. I wish I could say I was up all night working on something productive and didn't have a chance to start working on this chapter......however I was actually at my friend's house playing with their resently "adopted" son Damien.**_

_**Yes, they are gay. Their names are Kenny (Kenneth) and Gray, and I want to thank them for helping me soooo much with this story. If you are wondering why Damien is not actually adopted is because gays cannot adopt where I am.**_

_**Damien's mother died of cancer recently and his father is unknown, his mother was a close friend of Gray's and she gave Damien to him to take care of. Of course, I help! HE'S SO FING CUTE! Of course his name doesn't help with his dead intent on killing Kenny. Kenny is convinced he's the son of the devil. LOL**_

_**You gotta love 'em.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sorry, do not own. If I did, I wouldn't have to write about it.....no......BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Warning: Possible language, yaoi, and mpreg!**_

__________

The two managed to wake up about an hour before the other Task Force members were to show up, L hadn't been feeling particularly good that day but was able to make it into the main room before the others showed up. When they did the monitors to Shioda Nadami cell were turned on as well as the microphones. Light watched as the girl just sat there, staring out into space. She was waiting.

"Hey Ryuzaki," Matsuda said, walking over to the detective who was currently biting at the tip of his thumb.

"Hm?" was the only sound L made, not taking his eyes off the monitors.

"Um, please don't think I'm being rude but," there was a paused and the other members of the Task Force were watching with interest. "I think you may be getting a rash." the words came out so fast L didn't think he heard right.

"What?" L asked, this time turning to look at the young member.

Matsuda's face went red, "Excuse me," he muttered, tipping L's head down. "Look, it's all red." Light struggled not to laugh, L's face was just priceless, not that anyone but him could see. The marks he left on L's neck last night were still just as red and irritated.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Soichiro said, "He's been sick, he's wearing himself out."

"Please Yagami-san," L said, head still down so no one could see his red face. "I'm perfectly fine." The chief didn't buy it, but he did turn his attention back to the screens before him. Matsuda hurried back to his seat too, embarrassment clearly written on his face, though what the young member was embarrassed about was beyond Light.

L picked his head up just far enough to glare at Light, hearing the snickering "Your fault," he mouthed before turning back to his work.

"My fault how is it my fault?" Light asked aloud, and for some odd reason this annoyed L greatly.

He turned his head up to look at the teen, "Would you like me to explain where they came from right here?"

Light scowled, "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" He didn't bother with an answer from the raven and turned on his heels, pulling on the chain. L stumbled along, hand clenched into a fist so as soon as Light stopped and turned around he punched the teen right in the face.

"Smooth, real smooth," L commented, putting his arm back down to his side. Light stood straight, rubbing the side of his sore cheek. Light pulled back his own fist but L caught it quickly, holding the teen back.

Realizing what he was doing, Light pulled away, he raised his hand up. L flinched when it came towards him, only to relax as it was calmly placed on his cheek. His heart raced, having no idea what made him so worked up. Light, noticing how uncomfortable the detective was with the situation, pulled him close. "I'm sorry Ryuzaki," he murmured into the black hair that tickled his face.

When they pulled apart L looked up at the caramel eyes, "Ratio-kun, I'm afraid I don't feel too well."

Light looked at him, worry evident on his face, "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" L shook his head no, following Light into the room where the Task Force members were waiting. Aizawa looked at L and Light, an unreadable expression on his face.

However, Soichiro looked worried, "Ryuzaki, do you feel well?"

L scowled when the room started to spin, "No, I don't think so," his words slowed at the end and his knees buckled. Surprised, Light knelt down and caught the detective before he could hit the floor. He scowled, worry now clear on his face.

"L!" he hollered, the other task force members running over to them.

"He's not dead is he?" Ide asked, standing beside Soichiro.

"Did Kira get to him?" Matsuda asked, kneeling down beside Light.

Light scowled at the questions, holding the unconscious body to his as his father grabbed L's wrist. Light almost growled protectively, not wanting anyone to touch him.

"He's not dead," Soichiro concluded, resting the detective's arm across the boy's abdomen, Light fought a snarl from that.

"I'll call an ambulance," Ukita called as he pulled out his cell phone. Light struggled not to hold or touch L in any of the worried or careful was he wanted to. This wasn't the time to be surrounded by people, he looked down at L his clutch tightening.

~*~*~*~

After about a half hour in the hospital, L woke up. In the meantime Light and Watari had to explain the situation to the doctors while the Task Force members were sitting in the waiting room. L had been carefully examined, Light at his side the whole time. Of course the chain holding him to L helped in that case.

When L woke to white walls, bed sheets, white everything, he was not happy in any sense of the imagination. Hospitals were on his top list of things he hated, being only toped by socks. However, when Light reached over and touched his hand to L's forehead he momentarily forgot about where he was. Instead he scowled and asked, "Ratio-kun, why am I here?"

Light smiled softly, "You passed out, we didn't know what to do." His smile turned sour, "I was worried," he admitted, stroking the black hair.

No sooner had the words passed through his mouth did the doctor walk in, the nurse behind him rushing off after seeing L awake. The doctor smiled lightly, standing beside the bed L was currently residing in.

He smiled lightly, slipping his clipboard between his arm and his side, "You two have nothing to worry about," he explained, "It was merely a sign of stress. I suggest toning it down, relaxing for a while." he paused for a moment, "As for your condition," he smiled again, "It was too early on for any damage to be done."

"Too early on to damage what?" came a voice from the door. Light and L turned to look wide eyed at none other than Soichiro Yagami and the rest of the Task Force. Soichiro looked suspicious as he walked closer to the two boys.

L swallowed looking up at Light, "I think it is time to tell them," he said, his fists tightening around the sheets. The doctor left, knowing that what was going on had nothing to do with him.

"Tell us what?" Soichiro asked, his face going grave.

"Dad," Light started, looking between his father and his soon to be revealed lover. "Ryuzaki is pregnant," there was another long pause, "With my child."

_____________

_**Omijashin! Please forgive me for the clif-hanger! I just HAD to! ::Cowers:: Don't kill me!**_

_**Light: I could just write your name down in the Death Note...**_

_**You don't even know my name!**_

_**Light: Yes I do.**_

_**What is it? XP**_

_**Light: Cait-**_

_**OKAY! That's enough sex with L for you....**_

_**Light: O.O' B-but you asked....**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm so sorry for the late update, but don't kill me until the sotry is finished 'kay?**_

_**Actually, perfectly good reason for the late update...**_

_**Light: *scoff***_

_***Ignoring* I hate to say it, but I got cocky Friday while snowboarding. I took a jump far too large and crashed. I bruised a few ribs, my whole left arm & hip/leg & the right side of my neck. However, my right side is 100% fine so thanks to that...HERE IS YOUR UPDATE! ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer: *Cries* Why do you torment me so?!....Ow.....**_

_**Warning: Possible language (...damnit!...), yaoi (...yum...), and mpreg (...poor L...)**_

_________

Soichiro looked at his son, not knowing what to say, no words coming to him. What could he have said? His son, his smart, intelligent son, just admitted to something impossible. To say the least, Soichiro was confused.

"H-how is that possible?" he asked, calming his nerves slightly in order to carry out this conversation.

"Ratio-kun and I are not exactly sure ourselves," L told him, "It's a mystery."

Light hid his scowl, gripping L's sheets tightly. Oh no, he had an idea as to how this happened. Shinigami magic is a powerful thing, and extremely dangerous in the hands of a particular shinigami of which gets bored extremely easily. The only question he had was, if this was permanent. Would L be able to bare children later on, or was this a one time thing?

Soichiro swallowed, attempting to process all this information that was now being poured on to his head. However he took it, the other Task Force members were up in arms. Firing question after question at the two boys, faces clearly showing the shock they all felt. Luckily the doctor came in telling them that L needed his rest and that they should go home, L would be back in tomorrow.

Soichiro, however, was left a few extra minutes to talk with his son while L slept. At first there was an awkward silence, only broken by Soichiro. "So," he started, not really knowing where he wanted to start. "When did this happen?"

Light shifted uncomfortably, scratching at the cuff around his wrist as he glanced at L laying on the bed. "You mean when did he get pregnant or when did we start the relationship?"

"I would like an answer to each, but first let's go with the latter." Light blushed slightly, remembering that night. It was so cliché, and yet, he had enjoyed every minute of it. He did his best at explaining that night when L had unknowingly teased him with his ice cream. God could the detective eat it anymore erotically? He was smart enough to leave that little detail out.

The only thing that really shocked Soichiro was that the whole Task Force had been there, sleeping yes, but they had been there. Had one woke, they would have been found out early on. "We were there?" Soichiro asked, Light nodded. "And when L got…" he didn't have to finish the sentence because Light just nodded again.

After about another half hour of talking, Soichiro finally decided to head home. "Will you be telling mom and Sayu?" Light asked, he would have walked his father to the door, however, the chain only went so far.

"I won't if you don't want me to," Soichiro said, though his tone told Light that she had a right to know.

"I don't care," he shrugged, it would have made him feel better to tell her himself. Yet he knew that his mother would probably call him on his cell after she found out. Soichiro nodded and walked out, grabbing his coat on the way.

Once the door was shut, Light moved from his spot on the chair and into the bed where L lay. He pulled the raven closer, hugging him tightly. L stirred a bit, moving just enough to rest his head on Light's chest. Light let a small smile cross his face, running his hands through the soft black locks of hair.

As he lay there he couldn't help but think of one memory that he was sure would stick with him for a long time. It had happened the day after their first time, and the reason he found it stuck in his head, was because it was one of the rare times L actually started the kiss.

~*~*~*~

_It was late, the Task Force members all sleeping, having found nothing new on the case. Instead of searching more, Light had decided to grace L with watching a movie. He was surprised to hear that the detective had never seen a movie before, only security camera tapes. So of course one of L's first questions upon watching _Van Helsing_ was if there truly was vampires._

_Yet where all this started, was when Dracula's brides were all over him, kissing, touching, anything. L had looked up at Light with those big black eyes and asked, "Ratio-kun, how can vampires kiss?"_

_Light was puzzled, "What do you mean? They kiss like everyone else does."_

_"Yes," L bit at his thumb, letting Light know that he was truly thinking about this. "but with their vampire teeth, wouldn't they clash together? Or in the least slice each others lip?"_

_Light scowled, "How do I know? Do I look like a vampire?"_

_L scowled right back, shooting back with, "Well, I'm sure you could answer this one. Who would Kira kiss?"_

_Light growled, "I'm not Kira."_

_A smirk replaced the scowl on L's face, "Prove it." So Light did the first think that popped into his head. He grabbed a hold of the front of L's white shirt and pulled the detective into a deep kiss. Light knew that one of the reasons L said that was just so that he would have a reason to kiss him again._

_When they pulled away Light managed, "There. Would Kira kiss his enemy?" though deep breaths._

_L smirked and turned his attention back to the movie, "Yes," he allowed his eyes to look at Light coyly, "Kira would obviously want to dominate me in any possible way he could. I believe you just tried that. Also the fact that you completely dominated me last night would only back my facts. Your percentage is moving up," he pointed out._

_Light could practically feel his eye twitch, however he really didn't care. Truth be told? He enjoyed that kiss, he enjoyed dominating the older detective the way he just did. He leaned forward, allowing himself to be bold and run his tongue up L's neck. "Try and tell me you didn't like it."_

_L shuddered, he couldn't help but lean into the warm sensation coming from the marks Light was leaving. He curled his toes around the end of the couch cushion, biting at his bottom lip._

~*~*~*~

Light smirked at the memory, looking down at _his_ detective. He smiled, when Light had moved L closer to him, L's shirt had rode up, allowing the brunette a look at the taunt, but not protruding, stomach. He let his hand slip under the white shirt and ran his fingers over the cool skin. L shuddered, still asleep, as he curled himself closer to Light.

_____________

_**I waited eight long months**_

_**She finally set him free**_

_**I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me**_

_**~Misery Buisness by Paramore**_

_**I don't really know why, but it reminds me of L, Light, and Misa.....guess who's who. LOLOL**_

_**Anyway, I wanna thank all my reviewers so far! && Here's to hoping you'll stick with me before I wind up killing myself! LOL**_

_**I **__**really**__** want to thank two people who have stuck by me and reviewed about every chapter;**_

_**Hentai-Otaku**_

_**and**_

_**glostarz**_

_**Thank you both so much! You have made it possible for me to actually have the insperation needed to go on!**_

_**&& Thanks to;**_

_**Saiyan Moon Goddess**_

_**Jillian Jiggs**_

_**Miss manga lover**_

_**Carrietta Dragana**_

_**&&**_

_**Dragonneva**_

_**Here, all of you, have a virtual cookie! *Tosses***_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the extreamly late update, but guess who's all better and will be working extra hard to make up for the lack of updating.**_

_**So, thank you all that did not give up hope for me! *Sweat drops* You have no idea how good it feels to have people to stick by me with every chapter! So thanks again you guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: Hahahaha, that's a good one. If I owned, Kira would be a god, and Kira would kill all the bad people in the world. *Cough*My neighbor*Cough***_

_**Warning: I believe this chapter had some language. Yaoi and mpeg....I'm sure you know this by now.**_

_____________

When L and Light returned from the hospital the handcuffs were taken off, no longer needing the excuse for Light to stay there. Light was currently sitting on the couch in front of one of the many computers set up. The Task Force sat at various places where as L sat pouting in his room, the Task Force sentencing him to room arrest after his little spill.

Light's mother had called minutes after they returned to the base, her reaction a little different than Light would have thought.

~*~*~*~

_Just moments after Light and the Task Force had managed to lock the stubborn detective in his room, Light's cell phone went off. He picked it up, seeing it was his mother on the ID. "Hello?"_

_"LIGHT!" his mother screeched, he winced as he father's attention was pull towards him. He must have been able to hear his mother on the other end. "How could you not tell us sooner!"_

_"Huh?" he asked, kind of confused at his mother's words._

_"I'm completely disappointed in you Light, you're supposed to be smart," she scorned, "Hiding something this important from us was completely irresponsible."_

_"I know, I'm sorry mom."_

_"No, sorry is not going to cut it this time," even Light's father seemed a little confused at Sachiko's reaction. "You're going to take up some responsibility and take care of L."_

_"Mom, I was planning on doing that anyway," Light attempted to explain, but his mother cut him off again._

_"I also expect you two to be coming over here more often," she told him before muttering, "Can't trust neither one of you to serve yourselves a decent meal."_

~*~*~*~

After a few minutes, the Task Force members seemed to have notice the lack of noise down the hallway. L had been throwing a fit about being locked in the room, however, now it seemed to be silent.

"Maybe one of us should go check on him," Matsuda said, looking at the other members. Light stood, walking down the hallway, coming to their bedroom door.

"Ryuzaki?" Light asked, knocking at the wood. When there was no answer Light retrieved the key from his pocket, sliding it into the lock before turning it. After removing the kay he turned the handle, it wouldn't move, it was locked. Yet, hadn't Light just unlocked it?

His thought process finally caught up to him as he once again slid the key into the lock before throwing the door open. Just as he expected, the room was empty. "Dammit!"

He darted towards the surveillance room, turning on every monitor so that he could see every room in the house. His eyes searched frantically for the detective before he caught sight of him. His relief of finding his lost raven was outlived as he realized just where he was. He was in the cell inhabiting Shioda, why he was there Light had no idea, didn't the detective want to hide himself? Was hormones really messing with his detective this much?

However the only thing he could think of was the girl's promise to kill L if she got a chance to look at him and read his name. "Matsuda!" Light called, no idea why he chose that particular man to come with him. Light and Matsuda were down the stairs rather quickly, ripping the door of the cell open, the loud noise causing both inhabitants to jump.

"Ratio!" L exclaimed, only a little surprised to see him down here.

"What the hell L?!" L scowled when Light did not call him by his alias. "You were supposed to be locked in the room!"

"Ratio-kun," L explained softly, "I'm not the worlds greatest detective for nothing. Simple lock picking is thrown into my skills." Light didn't bother to listen to the rest, grabbing the detective's hand. He gave L a slight push in Matsuda's direction.

"Matsuda, take L upstairs," Light told him, glaring at the bound girl.

"Yes," Matsuda did as he was told and drug a rather reluctant L back up the stairs. As soon as Light was certain that the two were out of ear shot, he stood over the girl, a scowl on his face.

She just smiled at him, "Lawliet," she let the name roll off her tongue, as if testing it out. Light scowled, that name, it should be known only to him. As much as he enjoyed knowing the detective's real name, his joy was shattered at the thought of _her_ knowing.

Light knelt down, cupping her chin roughly in his hand. "You hurt him and-"

She cut him off, "Oh I'm sorry, does little Lawliet belong to you, Kira?"

Light scowled, "Yes, he does belong to me."

She smirked, looking over Light's shoulder, "You hear that Lawliet? You belong to Kira." Light's face went pale, suddenly feeling the presence of someone behind him. He didn't want to turn around, didn't want to see L's face now that the evidence was in front of him. However he couldn't stand his back turned to L, it made him feel as if it were he shunning L. He turned, fist clenching at the sight of the detective.

L was alone, probably threatening Matsuda in order to get free. His black eyes were wide as he seemed to be taking in his whole surroundings. If that surprised him, then he was shocked to see the detective standing upright. He was taller than Light expected, around his own height.

"Ryuzaki," Light almost whined, biting the inside of his cheek. L's reaction to Light's words seemed to shock him just as much as him standing upright. The detective turned tail and ran. Light chased after him, only catching a glimpse of L disappearing into their room. Light almost made it, only to have to door shut in his face.

The Task Force members walked to the entrance of the hall, looking at Light with confusion etched into their eyes. Light shook his head, "L's not feeling well," Light made up, figuring it was the most believable. "Maybe you guys should head home."

The Task Force nodded, each heading their own way. Soichiro stayed behind, looking down at his son. "Night," he told the brunette, "Don't forget to call your mother in the morning."

"What for?" Light asked, not really remembering that part of the conversation. Then again, Light was a little scattered right now.

"I don't know," Soichiro admitted, "But if you don't she'll hunt you down." Light let a forced laugh out of his throat, silently breathing a sigh of relief when his father walked out the door.

He turned his attention back towards the door to their room, "Ryuzaki," Light tried again. There was nothing but silence on the other side of the door. "Please let me in," he almost begged, "Or at lest say something."

"Go away Kira," L's voice was low, and it was broken, as if he were crying. The sound of his voice hurt, even more so at L calling him Kira. He rested his forehead on the cool door, his head hot and getting dizzy. This couldn't be happening! L couldn't find this out! L couldn't leave! Dammit he loved L!

_______________

_**Awwww, I'm sorry for another cliff hanger, but if I went anyfarther it would have taken me forever to find a place to finish and I may have never finished! LOL**_

_**Still, I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of activity.**_

_**Anyway, hope you have enjoyed it so far. Thank you all!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, I hope this makes up for the sad ending I left you all at...I was almost too giddy to finish! I don't think I've ever had to write something so sad ::tear:: then so happy! ::Jumps up and down::**_

_**Anyway, you guys are a great help and I hope you'll stick with me...**_

_**Disclamer: Do not own, wish I did, but sadly, do not....**_

_**Warning: Possible language, yaoi, and mpeg...I would hope you'd know this by now...^^**_

_______________

Light found himself panicking, his hands shaking, he reached down to try the knob of the door, knowing that L had locked it. However, for a brief moment, shock replaced the panic as the knob gave way under his palm and the door slid open. His heart was beating as he looked around the seemingly empty room, however, his ears told him a different story.

He followed the soft sounds to the side of the bed facing the wall, and there he found his detective. L sat, arms curled protectively around his waist as his eyes stared dully at the wall in front of him. His knees were brought as close to his chest as his arms would let him, and even from a distance it was easy to see that he was shaking.

Light bent down, grabbing the detective's ankles and softly stretching his legs out so that Light could kneel down with his knees on each side of the raven. Still L paid no attention, his eyes still at the same spot and still spaced off somewhere.

The brunette placed his hands on both of the pale cheeks, trying to bring L back to the real world, "L," he whined, it wasn't the time to be sticking with aliases.

L seemed to have snapped back to reality only to slid one foot out from under Light and kick him away, nothing but a very childish whine coming from his mouth. Light fell heavily to his side, knowing he deserved this, that L deserved better, but still wanting to be able to hold the detective to him.

"L please!" his voice was louder this time, but still filled with the pled to stay.

L was standing now, one arm still wrapped around his abdomen protectively where as the other hand was up to his mouth as he chewed the tip of his thumb. His words were muttered, but Light caught; "I should have known,"

Light stood, not daring to touch the detective now, worried of the effects. However as soon as he was standing he was sent flying back to the floor as L kicked him square in the chest. It took a few moments for Light to relearn how to breath, the breath knocked out of him. When he looked up from his spot on the floor he found the detective sitting on the floor again.

"You had this whole thing planned out didn't you?" The broken voice caught Light off guard, causing the brunette to blink.

"What?" He coughed out, his voice rough from the kick to the chest.

"You planned this whole thing, the pregnancy, it was only to get me away from the case, give you enough time to cover your tracks." L didn't look at him as he spoke just sat curled, slightly rocking himself.

"No," Light coughed again, "I swear, this whole thing was an accident! I didn't even want a relationship with you!" Even though L was not looking at Light he could see the hurt on the detective's face. He crawled his way over to the detective, grabbing him in an awkward hug. L squirmed a lot at first, but knowing it was fruitless, he soon gave up and just stiffly leaned into Light's arms. "What I meant was that I never expected it to go this way," he said face nuzzled in L's hair but still understandable. "I didn't expect _that_ night to happen, I didn't expect for you to get pregnant, and I didn't expect to fall in love with you," Light muttered, the last phrase catching the detective off guard. Unconsciously relaxing he looked up at the boy, eyes wide. If Light noticed he was pretending not to, letting the detective have his space, "But that doesn't mean I regret any of them."

L looked away, and there was a long moment of silence, but a noise broke it. Light looked at L worriedly, "L," Light said softly, "Are you crying?"

L didn't respond, but buried his face in Light's shirt, his hand having a tight grip on his pants as he cried. Light could feel the wet spot growing on his shirt, he wrapped his arms tighter around the detective. He made soft shushing noises, slightly rocking the detective in an attempt to calm the boy down.

"I-" L started, his voice a little more than a stutter, "I want you so bad," he sobbed, "But you're Ki-" it was almost as if he couldn't bare to even say the name. Light couldn't say anything, couldn't offer to stop now because if he did he wouldn't be the same teenager that L loved, they both knew that.

"No one but you needs to know," Light murmured, knowing that even that would do no good, however it got the other detective thinking.

He pulled his face away from Light shirt, cheek still resting on the teen's chest as he brought his thumb thoughtfully to his lips. "If I suddenly had no motivation towards the case, they would surely find us out," the raven muttered, "Even the pregnancy wouldn't give me an excuse enough to let that slip," there was a short pause, "However, if I had a replacement take over for me, then I would rise no suspicion," he concluded, he sat straight but leaned back after a cramp shooting from his right side warned him not to push it.

He winced, leaning back against the teen as he relaxed, he evened out his breathing as Light just held him. Light rubbed small circles on the detective's abdomen, a little more on the right side, in order to relax the tense muscles causing the cramp. After a while he heard the detective yawn and with a slight smile he picked the detective up and laid him out on the bed.

Shortly after getting into more comfortable clothes, Light slipped in beside the detective. He held the raven close to him, "I'm sorry for being who I am," he said softly, how ever this just earned him and elbow to the ribs.

"Shut-up," L muttered, voice clouded with sleep, "I'm trying to forget that small detail." Light smiled, though he was still shaken up about the events that took place, he was just happy that L finally found a way around it.

Light scowled, "L," the boy grunted, letting the teen know he was listening, "You never explained to me your plan."

L let out a small sigh as his sleep was interrupted, "For now, I plan on having Shioda be 'Kira' we can send her to an institution where she will be blinded so she can not see who's around her. As for me I am going to take _some_ time off, to watch you."

Light blinked, "How are you going to manage to do that?"

L smirked, though it was not seen by the brunette, "Let's just say I know three boys…"

____________

_**That's right! I'm bringing in the Wammy boys! ::Jumps up and down::**_

_**I'm just reall obsessed with Mels (Mello) right now I couldn't leave him out! ::Tear::**_

_**However I have one question to ask, want any Wammy boy yoai and/or mpreg?? I'm ready for it! :pumps fist::**_

_**Thanks again! ::hugs::**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took a while, I know I'm taking a while to update now, but for at least a week it won't be so bad okay? Vacation kicks....butt....when it comes to this sort of thing. Lots more free time!**_

_**Anyway, still thanking you guys, including the new people that I find reading the story. Hope you guys are enjoying it! I really love the reviews, they make me feel much better about my writing and my story! So thanks goes out to you all, especially the reviewers!**_

_**Oh, and I'm sorry that this is not MelloXNear! Really I am! Because I love that pairing as well. XD**_

_**Anyway, I will however grant you this. I **__**promise**__** that as soon as I finish this story I will write a MelloXNear mpreg okay? Let me know a head of time if you want a one shot or not okay?**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**Disclaimer: This joke is getting old....if I owned...mannnnnny people would end up pregnant, and Misa would be dead. Sorry to all you Misa fans, but I find her a little **__**too**__** obsessive for me.**_

_**Warning: I believe there is language in this one, yaoi or course, and now two little pregnant cuties! XD**_

____________

L looked quizzically at the phone held between his thumb and index finger, "What do you mean? What's going on there?" Watari was watching, obviously curious as to what was happening at his orphanage.

The sound of dice falling as Near went about rebuilding his dice tower was the answer L got, however Near's voice came soon after, "Mello's gotten himself into trouble." L could practically feel the sweat-drop as he scowled, it figured. However, he didn't get a chance to respond when a commotion started on the other end.

"My fault?! How could this possibly be _my_ fault?!" L recognized the voice of Mello immediately.

"I warned you," the voice that responded to the blond was also familiar. "I told you that stupid notebook would bring you nothing but trouble. Look what it did to Kira."

_Matt did bring up a good point,_ L thought, biting the tip of his thumb.

"Like I was supposed to know _this_ would happen!" Mello screeched, his yell was soon followed by the loud click of a gun being cocked back.

"Shit Mels, put the gun down!" Matt hollered, as a soft sigh escaped Near's mouth.

"Stop taking letters out of my name!" L jumped at the sound of a gun shot.

"DUDE! That was really close to my head!"

"Your lucky I don't aim for your dick! What'll happen then? Hmm? Obviously not _this_!"

L, finally tired of the conversation, broke the silence between him and Near, "What exactly is going on there?"

Near sighed again, "Mello had gotten hold of a certain notebook, the one we believe Kira is using."

"The Death Note," L put in, having one in their possession as well.

"Right," Near verified, "However, note the past tense of that, he lost it within the week."

"Well excuuuuse me!"

Near ignored the blond and continued to inform L of their situation, "With all the evidence provided, we believe that the notebook is more than likely capable of more than just killing. Either that or the shinigami owning the notebook does."

"I'm afraid I have yet to understand you Near," L muttered, not having enough information to put the pieces together.

Near let out another sigh, "Mello's pregnant."

L couldn't help the bubbles of laughter that escaped him, he passed the phone on to Watari, unable to hold it any longer as he doubled over in laughter.

Near looked at the phone, confusion as to why L was laughing so hard was clearly written on his face.

"What he do?" Matt asked, looking over at the albino.

Near looked up at them from his spot on the floor, "He's laughing."

Mello's face went red, "I'm gonna kill the little-" his threat was cut off as Matt held him back from stomping the phone into pieces. "Let go!"

After L regained his composure, he took a deep breath, thankful that the Task Force wasn't there that morning, and took back the phone. "Ironic," was the word he let slip from his mouth, causing confusion on the other end.

"What is ironic?" Near asked, the sound of dice falling over again, "Mello! Watch where you kick your fat feet!"

"I'm about to kick you in the face!" Mello shouted back.

"We have the same situation here," L interrupted again, causing all commotion on the other end to cease.

"Who the hell did you knock up?" Mello asked, his voice sounding quiet surprised.

"I didn't."

"You mean…" Matt's thoughts were cut off as Mello started laughing.

"Th-the worlds greatest detective got h-himself knocked up!" Mello laughed, his voice rambled from the laughter.

Near scowled, "You are in no position to be laughing," the albino pointed out, releasing his hold on a curl only to move onto another.

Mello didn't answer but instead merely turned his head away with a loud huff.

L, getting tired with where the conversation was going, decided to ignore the little outbursts the Wammy boys tended to have. "Will you come to Japan to assist in the Kira case or not?"

"I will," Near said, his tone not showing the annoyance that L knew was there.

Mello let out another huff of annoyance, "If Near's coming so am I."

Matt shrugged, though L could not see it, "Guess I'm in."

L smiled, "Good, I shall see you in a few days then," he offered as a good bye.

"See ya," they all replied, L hug up soon after hearing the farewell.

Light sat beside him, a look of utter confusion on his face that almost made L laugh. "What the hell was that?"

L shrugged, dumping in his sugar into his tea as he took a testing sip of the sweet liquid. "My successors will be traveling to join us soon. They will take over the case, however, one is," there was a slight pause, "in the same condition I am."

Light looked at him, "You mean-"

"Yes Light," L stated, "One of my successors are pregnant. I thought by now you might be able to spit the word out, because this is real and is happening."

Light blinked at L, only slightly affected by L's sudden outburst. "L, I hope you realize it was I that told my father," he pointed out, making L's face go thoughtful.

"I am sorry Light-kun, however I am feeling mixed emotions today and the phone conversation has made me irritable." Light nodded in understanding, sitting up as he grabbed L's hand, pulling him up with him. Watari had long left, taking the phone back to it's rightful place.

L brushed Light away, walking down the hallway and towards the bathroom. "I'm in need of shower," he looked over his shoulder, "Don't try and get away with anything, Watari will be watching."

Light scowled at how he was being treated, however he didn't expect to be forgiven just like that. Granted he figured that he would have been punished more severely, however, he had a feeling that after L had the child, he would be in a bit more trouble than he was in now.

____________

_**You know, I forgot to add this up there, I agree with you ferris ulf, L's reaction was extremely...docile.**_

_**I had a huge fight planned out, however, it made my friend cry so I had to start the **__**whole**__** chapter over and make a new one...that is the previous chapter I mean.**_

_**Anyway thanks time!!**_

_**Thanks goes to;**_

_**Sorafiredemon**_

_**glostarz***_

_**ferris ulf**_

_**dragongirl17**_

_**Hentai-Otaku***_

_**&**_

_**L (i wish) ....by the way....LOVE THE NAME! XDDD**_

_***- Every chapter guys! Thanks sooooo much!!! ::hugs::**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**See that wasn't so long was it? ::Smiles:: Hope I made you all happy with this chapter! And I loved reading all the reviews.**_

_**angellovedark: I hope this was soon enough for you! ::Smile::**_

_**uber-cute-chibi: Glad that you love the story! You can have L back after the story okay? ::Smile::**_

_**romulus-girl: Yes I agree! MattXMello doesn't happen as much as it should! We should protest!**_

_**glostarz: Thanks so much! And I would be holding in some serious anger too, we'll have to see who L will take it out on...::Wink::**_

_**Ferris Ulf: XD I couldn't help but burst out laughing randomly while writing that chapter myself! I had so much fun!**_

_**Kyuubi-ismy-homie: Glad that you like the story and I hope that you and all the other new comers will stay with me! XD**_

____________

It was two days later that the Wammy boys arrived, Watari picking them up with the limo while L and Light stayed home. Or, L stayed in the surveillance room would be the more correct statement. He didn't stay in there long however, because as soon as he saw Watari pull up to the hotel L went and joined Light in the living room.

Upon entrance he got a better look at what Light was doing, he frowned when seeing the teen passed out on the couch, head resting in his hand as his mouth hung only slightly agape. Perching himself next to the brunette he lightly poked Light with his foot. "Ratio-kun, you need to wake up."

Light's eyes slowly opened as he turned his head in the direction the familiar voice came from. "L? Where did you come from?"

L scowled, "Thin air." Light frowned, L may not have thrown him in jail, but the way L was treating him, jail sounded much better. It hurt to be treated this way, not that his ego would let himself admit that to anyone but himself. "Watari and the others are back."

Light sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and none too late either. There was a knock on the door, alerting the two inside that they had arrived at the door. The door opened and Light was surprised to see the boys following Watari. The first one was an albino boy, that couldn't be any more or any less than five years younger than him. He wore plain white pajamas and no socks, he was also clutching some sort of toy to his chest. The next was a blond boy, about three years younger than himself, wearing all black and a heavy coat with a furry hood that reminded Light of Ryuk, however, instead of a toy, he was holding a bar of chocolate. The last boy to walk in was a red head with goggles covering his eyes, he was about four years younger than Light and wore a striped shirt with a furry looking vest. He too had something in his hand, however, it was not a toy nor any type of candy, it was a video game of some sort.

L named them off, pointing to each one as he said their names. "Near," he was pointing to the albino who had taken a seat on the floor and started curling a lock of white hair around his finger. "Mello," he pointed to the blond boy who just frowned and took a bite off the bar of chocolate. "and Matt." Matt nodded slightly but did not take his eyes off of his video game. "This is Ratio Yagami," L continued, pointing to the teen beside him.

It didn't take long for everything to get situated and get the three newcomers rooms set up with their things. Now that they were finished the five sat in the living room, Watari watching the monitors on Shioda. A rather awkward silence hung heavily in the air as no one had anything to say. L and Light sat on one couch while Mello and Matt sat on another, Matt playing his video game and Mello hand one foot propped up on the table in front of him. Near on the other hand sat on the floor, a puzzle he had packed laid out in front of him.

It was a blank puzzle except for the L in the left corner of it, however, no matter how hard it looked, Near had finished it and then restarted it at least four times now. To Light it was no wonder why he was one of L's successors. The other two, either it was just chance they were there, or they felt no need to put their skill directly out there.

"So," Light broke the silence, not really being able to stand it. It was either break it or leave, and he didn't think L would be very happy if he left. "What's up with you guys? You seem awful young to be in the positions your in."

Mello scoffed, "I'm sixteen, I think I can handle it."

"Fifteen," Matt added, referring to himself as he paused his game and slipped it into his pocket for the first time since he had arrived.

"Fourteen," Near muttered, Light knew it, these were children. However, the one named Near seemed advanced for his age, and the others were older, he couldn't underestimate them.

"And what can you two do?" Light asked, looking in Mello and Matt's direction, "Near has made it quiet obvious what his skill level is, what about you?" Light gasped at the elbow that was dug into his ribs, he looked at L with wide eyes. "What was that for?!"

"You are incredibly rude."

"We have taken no offence L," Near murmured, never looking up from his puzzle. "We've lived with Mello, who tends to stick guns in our faces while he hollers, Ratio-kun's attitude is far better than that."

Again Mello scoffed deciding it was better to ignore the albino than prove him right. Seeing how Mello was not going to answer Matt took it upon himself to explain. "Well, Mels was good enough to get into the mafia. However," Matt shrugged, "He because aware of his condition shortly after and I drug him back to Wammy's."

"I wasn't dragged," Mello muttered, snapping off a square of chocolate.

"Aren't you hot?" Light asked, noticing the blond had not taken his coat off even though the room must have been in the seventies.

Light did not miss the tint of red that crossed the blonds' face as he looked away, Matt smiled. "Mels is shy about his tummy," he said, struggling not to laugh, "Says he looks fat. Though, he's only showing a little," Matt scowled, "I think he's just overly sensitive-"

"Okay! Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room!" Mello crossed his arms, "Jesus."

L just smiled slightly, "Don't worry about anything," he tried to comfort the blond teen, "Watari has been trained in medical areas and knows what he's doing."

Mello coughed, "So, what's up with the Kira case? I hear you have at least one of them downstairs."

L fought the scowl that threatened to cross his face, "Yes," he answered, "Her name is Shioda Nadami, however it's an alias, we have yet to find out her true name. All that we have of her existence is her criminal record."

"And what do you plan on doing with her?" Near asked, twirling a strand of white hair again.

"The other task force members are telling me to sentence her to death now that we have solid proof-"

"I agree," Near interrupted, sliding the last puzzle piece into place before turning it over and dumping them out again.

"Yup, sounds like the best course of action to me," Mello added, Matt nodding in approval beside him.

L sighed, "Very well then, tomorrow morning I will issue the order." Light hid his smirk well, _Good_, he thought, _the bitch will be getting just what she deserves. No one puts L in danger with out dire punishment._

______________

_**You guys want to have some fun? How about a Death Note Character Type Diagnoses! (Can be found in Death Note 13: How to Read.)**_

_**I've taken this three times (all answered honestly but differently), the first time I got Type E, next Type A, then Type B...so all you who get them...I guess we're a like....somewhat...XD**_

_**If you want to participate, just put the letter you get in your reveiw and I'll put your results down in the next chapter okay?**_

_**Here we go!**_

_**Oh, and please answer truthfully because some of these aren't what they seem! ::wink::**_

_**~*~*~*~**_

**[1] If you picked up a Death Note you...**

Would use it- _Go to question 2_

Would not use it-_ Go to question 4_

Would not pick it up- _Go to question 5_

**[2]What do you think of Shinigami? **

Scary-_ Go to question 3_

Cute-_Go to question 5_

Reminds me of myself- _Go to question 6_

**[3] Which would you belong to?**

Japanese Task Force- _Go to question 5_

SPK-_ Go to question 7_

Shinigami Realm- _Go to question 8_

**[4]Whom do you like from the following?**

Rester-_ Go to question 5_

Halle- _Go to question 6_

Gevanni-_ Go to question 10_

**[5]Are you hiding things from your family?**

Yes- _Go to question 9_

No-_ Go to question 12_

They already know-_ Go to question 13_

**[6]Do you have a close friend of the opposite sex?**

...- _Go to question 7_

A few-_ Go to question 8_

A lot-_ Go to question 10_

**[7]How do you usually spend your weekends?**

Hanging out with friends-_ Go to question 9_

Lounging alone-_ Go to question 11_

Not leaving your room-_ Go to question 12_

**[8]Which would you want to be haunted by?**

Nu- _Go to question 9_

Meadra-_ Go to question 10_

Shidoh-_Go to question 11_

**[9]What are you proud of?**

Your devilish mind-_ Type A_

Your wild imagination-_ Type B_

Your heart of gold-_ Go to question 13_

**[10]Are you cute?**

Of course-_ Type C_

Somewhat- _Go to question 11_

Actually, quite ugly-_ Go to question 12_

**[11]What's your future dream?**

An adorable bride-_ Type D_

To become famous- _Type E_

Be as happy as possible-_ Go to question 13_

**[12]Are you smart?**

Very much so-_ Type F_

No, but I study hard-_ Type G_

Pretty average-_ Go to question 13_

**[13]What do your friends usually call you?**

Reliable- _Type H_

Strange-_ Type I_

A good person-_ Type J _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay, sorry this took long again! Vacation was over, and then drivers ed. urg. School is sooo tiring. However I hope that in some why this chapter will make it up to you guys.... ::sigh::....I admit it took a while to decide what to do, but I think I made the right choice. ::evil giggle::**_

_**Oh, and if you want some spoilers I have drawings for this story my deviantart, it's:**_

_**http:// .com/ (I put in spaces so you wanna take them out)**_

_**Disclaimer: Mhm, yes.....no.....not at all....I wish....**_

_**Warning: **__**Language**__** in this one! Yaoi and Mpreg too!**_

______________

The sentence was set, in two days time Shioda would be put to death, too much concrete evidence pointing towards her. Still, the girl was cocky as ever, it seemed as if nothing would shut the murderer up. However, that was simple to fix, the video to her cell was kept on, however the audio was turned off, the only one having the patience to listen to her was Watari and currently he was busy.

L had asked Watari to perform a check-up on Mello since he was slightly worried for the young teen. Eventually, the other day, Mello had taken the warm jacket off. Mello was right, there was a bump there, and it was more prominent than L's even though he couldn't possibly be farther along than he. L had, after all, been the first of the two to get a hold of a Death Note.

It was no surprise that the boy had put up a fight about the appointment, however, with a little convincing it didn't take long for him to agree. No matter how much of a brave and cocky front the boy put up, it was quite obvious that he already felt a strong bond to the life inside him. L couldn't blame him, he too felt a connection, if he didn't there probably wouldn't have been a child there anymore. So when reminded that there could be a problem, Mello, though still reluctant, followed Watari into the other room, Matt following close behind.

L sat in the main room, the laptop perched in front of him while he sat perched on the couch. No matter how many times he went over the case in his head, he did not get the satisfaction of completing it. With a loud sigh, he dropped his posture so that he was laying horizontal on the couch, however, he had completely forgotten about Light who was sitting beside him and ended up using the teen's lap as a pillow.

L looked up, slightly surprised only to find the teen looking down at him with an equally shocked expression. Only then did L realize how involuntarily cruel he had been to the teen for the past few days. He allowed his face to soften as he looked up at Light, reaching his hand up as he pulled the brunette down for a kiss.

"Ratio-kun," L started after they broke away, leaving no more than two centimeters between their lips. "Please excuse my behavior towards you," he said, though this conversation seemed familiar to him. "I will admit that I'm repelled by your," he paused, "profession. However, I have no right to treat you as cruelly as I have been, and I apologize."

Light moved his face up to place a soft kiss on the detective's forehead, missing the feeling of his soft, pale skin. "I didn't expect you to take it the way you did anyway, I thought I would have been thrown in jail for sure."

L looked into Light's caramel eyes, something akin to fear in the dark gray eyes, "I can't do this on my own, I can hardly take care of myself as is," L's voice was starting to get panicky and Light knew he had to stop him before he sent himself into shock and they ended up at the hospital again.

Pulling him up so that he could bring him into his arms protectively, Light attempted to calm the boy. "You'll do fine," he whispered, kissing the top of the raven locks. He kissed the exposed pale ear before slipping L's hand into his own, grasping it tightly.

L didn't know why but he felt completely at ease here in Light's arms. Light was Kira for Christ's sake! However all that flew out the window as L simply closed his eyes and held on to Light that much tighter.

Their peace didn't last long, it seemed there was no peace with the three new additions. This silence was disturbed by the all too familiar sound of Mello's gun being cocked back. Then his voce, "It's your fault. You're gonna fuckin' die now."

Near quietly walked in at that point, hair still wet from his shower. Still, he was in the white pajamas that he probably owned fifty of. "What happened?" Near asked, almost exasperated.

The two boys on the couch shrugged, their shrug was followed by a gun shot. The sound of the bullet hitting the wall reassured them that Matt had not been hit. However he did run out of the room, almost tripping as he did so. "Holy shit! Stop!"

Mello rounded the corner, a look of absolute rage on his face. "You know what, no." He fired again but Matt had cleverly ducked into the bathroom. Near moved swiftly, knocking the gun out of Mello's hand with a robot he had left in the hallway. Everyone in the living room, including Matt who's head was sticking out of the bathroom, was shocked at Near's actions. The boy had always been, well, mellow.

"What the hell?" Mello asked, his voice was calmer now, more in confusion as he looked from his empty hand to Near.

Near scowled, "I am sick of your childish behavior. You are older than I and yet you have the maturity of a twelve year old girl."

Everyone's eyes widened at this statement, Mello's face went back to rage as he went to point his gun before realizing it was not in his hand any longer. Light and L took this as their chance to grab a hold of Mello and keep him away from the albino. Near just picked his robot back up and headed into the room for him.

Matt walked out and looked at the two holding back Mello before taking the now slack blond into their own room. Light and L just watched the hallway, almost certain that the blond would run out of his room and break Near's door off the hinges to strangle him. However the hallway remained silent, and the two finally allowed themselves to go back to sitting on the couch. They may not have been in the same position as they had been in previously, but they sat close, enough so that their hands could clasp the others.

Watari walked in then, the normal caring old man expression on his face as there always was. Seeing the proximity between the two, he must have known all was forgiven, even if he did not know the cause, and let a smile grace his face. Noticing L's expectant look Watari looked at the young detective, "Yes Ryuzaki?"

"Well, you must know the cause the Mello's outburst, you were in there after all," L looked up at the detective, not realizing he was biting the top of his thumb.

"Yes I know, and yes I was."

"So," Light pressed, not really paying attention to his other hand that reached over and pulled L's thumb away from his mouth. He was bound and determined to break that habit, now matter how long it would take.

"Mello and Matt are parents of twins," Watari said, that sly grin still on his face. L thought for a moment, Light figured he was probably trying to sort out his emotions. However it shocked Light to hear L once again burst out in laughter. He gave L the weirdest look he could manage, but the detective was too busy trying to relearn how to breath to notice.

"Shut-up L!" Mello's voice hollered from the other room, sound irritated and embarrassed. This however, just made L laugh harder.

__________

_**Alright! Were you expecting that? I hope not....I pulled that out of thin air...but there were hints of it last chapter so....**_

_**Anyway, it's up to you guys now!**_

_**Time skip or not?**_

_**Tell me! I need your help! ::bows:: Please be kind to a starving author....**_

_**Anyway, your answers!**_

_**glostarz:: xD I always have my book with me....it's like attached to my hip! LOL, I'm kidding. Oh and Light is SO in for it! lol When I take those quizzes I always come out at Mello or Light....::sweat drop::**_

**Type J: Soichiro Yagami-**

**Good going, you're the only one with common sense in this series!**

_**Nice! My friend got this one too and I have to say I agree with it!**_

_**___________**_

_**angellovedark:: That one was soon enough, this one however....really late....I'm sorry, I give you permission to kill me once I finish the story... **_

**Type A: Light Yagami**

**A dangerous mind.**

_**lol! I got this one too! Yay us! ::party::**_

_**___________**_

_**UnratedCrimsonBlood:: I know it was short...::hangs head in shame:: I know I feel for Matty! Mainly in this chapter! Poor Matt...I think he needs a hug....**_

_**_________**_

_**Hentai-Otaku:: Aww, I hope your internet gets better soon....heh...like it's a person...lol. Anyway, thanks for the support!**_

**Type I: Ryuk**

**You're not even human.**

_**O.o! You're not human?! xD**_

_**_________**_

_**Vampy-Note:: xD Thanks so much for the encouragement! I appreciate it!**_

_**_________**_

_**chibi-eru:: I got an American copy...my Chinese is poor too, I am better in Japanese...at least I can read their manga! LOL!**_

_**I got L before too! Yup, it said **_**Try not to lie so much.**_** Which is funny because my friends always call me a compulsive liar! xD**_

_**Yes! Shioda is getting what she deserves! Poor L!**_

_**__________**_

_**Kyuubi-ismy-homie:: I hope you enjoy the chapters to come too! I'll try to get up faster than I di this time....::sweat drop::**_

**Type A: Light Yagami**

**A dangerous mind.**

_**Yay! Another Light! Let's all party together!**_

_**___________**_

_**uber-cute-chibi:: xD No problem! I'm glad you're enjoying my story! I hope I can meet your expectations...::blush:: I really appreciate your comments and I will try hard to get the next chapter done!**_

**Type I: Ryuk**

**You're not even human.**

_**xD Another Ryuk! Man....I love you guys! lol**_

_**_________**_

_**romulus-girl:: Sorry the update took so long...::sweat drop:: seems like the gaps between keep getting longer....I will try my hardest to get the next one up faster!**_

**Type F: Near**

**Try and walk on your own two feet.**

**Type A: Light Yagami**

**A dangerous mind.**

**Type I: Ryuk**

**You're not even human.**

_**xD ANOTHER LIGHT! And Ryuk...I'm sensing a pattern in those who read my story...they are either dangerous...or inhuman....::suspicious::**_

_**_________**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Here's mine if you're interested. No one had Type E like me...aww ::hugs poor Mello:: Looks like we're all alone and have to go blow shit up to feel better!**_

**Type B: L**

**Try not to lie so much.**

**Type A: Light Yagami**

**A dangerous mind.**

**Type E: Mello**

**Stop doing bad things.**

_**XP I really do need to stop doing bad things...they tend to get me in trouble...good thing I have a dangerous mind and am a rather good liar....it helps to get out of the trouble! See...I can connect my three....can you? xD**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Holy hell! I know! That took sooooo long to actually finish! I wish I could have worked more on it but...sadly...divers ed. sucks so bad! Noooo, they can't fit into my schedual! I have to fit into theirs! It is taking up so much of my time I can't wait until it's over! Sadly that won't be until March 20th....::tears:: I wish I didn't have to do this, but I need my permit in order to drive to work and since I will be turning sixteen, sadly it's a need and not a want. It's sad really, the cost for divers ed. is now 500$+ it sick! Luckly I'm spoiled and have good money, my grandparents paid in full and I will be getting my own car soon as well!**_

_**Disclaimer: Man, I'm kinda glad I don't own it right now....all the fans would shoot me for not getting shit in on time....**_

_**Warning: Language (now that Mels is here), yaoi, and mpreg**_

__________

**About One Week Later**

When the task force arrived to work on the case Mello and L were sent into a separate room, knowing how over stressed L can get and how overly pissed the blond could get. That left Light, Matt, and Near to work with the other members. Thankfully with the extra help they even managed to get passed Matsuda's idiocies.

Light couldn't have been the genius everyone thought him as, since Mello and L were allowed to stay in L's room with the door locked. L's room. L had three spare laptops in there and was currently working on the case as Mello sat on the bed, back propped up by the headboard as he listened to some a music player of some sort. L was unsure which. However the blond couldn't have been listening to something very subtle, he was tapping his foot to the beat and the speed it was going was pretty fast.

With Mello's eyes closed he never noticed the detective reach over and snatch one of the ear pieces. "Hey!" He startled, almost falling off the bed in surprise. He looked over at L sitting on the other side of him with the ear piece held awkwardly between two fingers.

L scowled, "Can you even make the words out to this music?"

"Yes," the word was drawn out slowly, like L was being retarded.

"It's all screaming, how can you understand it?"

"Easily, you just have to listen."

"If I listen my ears start to hurt," L replied, handing the ear piece back over. "Shouldn't you be listening to Mozart or something? I hear it's good for babies."

"Tch, not if they're my kids," there was a slight pause as Mello seemed to dawn on the fact that he had been subconsciously making it plural. He shook his head and with that the ear piece was placed back in and L was again left in silence. He rolled his eyes at the boy before turning his attention back to the laptop. However the silence was once again interrupted as the door slid open.

Quickly and silently sliding the laptop closed and under the bed L looked at the door from where he was sitting to see none other than Light standing there. "Yes Ratio?"

"We're taking Shioda now, Near and Matt will be staying here in the living room." L sighed, babysitting, this is what it was wasn't it? Kami! What did he do to deserve punishment?! "You're free now," Light added with a smile, taking L's hand and pulling him into a hug after L was on his feet.

Mello scoffed, standing, "Jeeze, wait 'til I'm out of the room!"

Light just smirked as he watched Mello head out into the main room, after the boy had left he placed a chaste kiss on L's own lips. Not moments after they split, Matsuda walked by the door. It was taking Matsuda, Aizawa, and Soichiro to hold Shioda still. She wore a metal blindfold much like Amane had, along with a straight jacket. However small the girl looked she was able to toss that weight around so that it was hard to hold her still, much less lead her anywhere.

"Light we're ready," Matsuda informed, grunting as Shioda attempted to pull away. Her head snapped up instantly, finally standing still. She smirked, that horrid smirk that Light just wanted to smack off.

"I would have thought you would have put up more of a fight Lawliet," she said with a smirk, L winced at the sound of his name. Shioda had no cares though, she just keep talking. "I have to say I'm disappointed. What would people think if they knew the truth? You think you would keep your jo-"

The girl was cut off as she received a swift backhand across the face, Light was shocked at his own actions but felt no regret doing it. No one could insult L like that, not even Light himself had ever made L make the face he had on now. It was a cross between shock and absolute terror.

"Come, we're leaving now," Light hissed, placing his hand on the square of the girls back so that she had no choice by to be guided by it.

As L watched them leave he found a hard time catching his breath, everything he had been keeping locked away, all his fears, had been cruelly thrown back at him. Shakily he allowed himself to fall onto his knees, trying to catch his own breath. When he could finally breath normally he reached up and grabbed the edge of the bed, pulling himself up onto in and under the covers.

He didn't know when it happened but eventually he had fallen asleep, when he woke it was dark out but it still sounded as if no one was back yet. With a quick yawn he stood, walking out into the main room. The lights were down but still on along with the laptops, a low hum coming from each. However, the three boys that were running them were all fast asleep. Glancing at the time on one of the laptops it was no wonder, just a little after one in the morning. He wondered what could have been keeping them so long.

However, he just took his seat in his own chair, grabbing his own laptop, careful to be quiet so as not to wake the three boys. Near was curled on the floor, just to the right of L's chair, the robot held close to his chest. Matt was sitting up, slumped slightly over but resting on the arm of the couch so he didn't fall off. Mello was using his legs as a pillow but for the most part was just curled on his side sleeping on the couch.

It was a little less than a half an hour later when L heard the soft sound of someone approaching the door. Sure enough Light walked in, by himself, very quietly. He slipped down and started taking off his shoes, on the have L scare the hell out of him.

"What took you?" Light jumped, fighting the squeak that threatened to come out of his mouth. He looked over his shoulder to see L slumped over, like always, and watching him with a thumb in his mouth. He let out a sigh of relief to see that L had not taken Shioda's words too badly.

"She put up a fight, took almost six of us to hold her down enough to administer the poison." Light slipped out of his shoes and placed them carefully by the door. He stood, placing both hands on L's shoulders. L looked up at him, until Light turned the boy around and started heading towards their bedroom.

"Light? What are you doing?"

"We're going to bed, I need sleep, you need sleep, it's the most sensible reasoning."

"But I slept while you were gone."

"So? Too much sleep never killed anyone," Light pointed out, "Besides, you have years of sleep to catch up on." L just gave up, allowing himself to be lead into the warm bedroom.

~*~*~*~

The next morning everyone was woken up to a gun shot then, "NEAR! Give that back right now!" Light and L both hurried to the door to see what was going on, it slightly surprised them, but with everything that had been going on it was no surprise.

Near had locked himself in his room, Mello stood in front of it looked extremely pissed and rather at a lost for words. Matt sighed, leaning against the wall next to the door Light and L were at. "Near pissed Mello off again, and Mello stuck the gun in Near's face. Near however snatched it and is currently hiding out in his room."

No sooner had the words exited his mouth did Near slip something from underneath the door. Picking it up Mello saw it was a small metal part, at that he scowled, his face red from anger. "You little ass! You broke it! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BREAK IT?!" But the other side of the door was quiet, not a single sound came from that door.

_____________

_**Heh, not the best way to end it but I thought I might as well give you guys something before I got shoot. ::laughs:: Hope you guys aren't too mad at me...::sweatdrop::**_

_**___________**_

_**uber-cute-chibi:: Yes! I know I love it! I've put drawings of them up on deivantart but have yet to finish Light and L's....::spoiler::.....however I'll get....::spoiler::....done soon! Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to do so..sorry for the wait though...::shoots self::**_

_**_________**_

_**chibi-eru:: Aw! It's a rather interesting book, and I love how it comes with a real name card.**_

_**Hehe, my sister got Light's dad Soichiro....lol**_

_**It's true, evil does attract evil, I know because I times and am very evil...::bwahahahahaha::**_

_**________**_

_**angellovedark:: Mello is having twins, and yes....poor Matty...he's gonna go through hell! lmao!**_

_**hope you still love it even though I made you wait....::cry::**_

_**_________**_

_**glostarz:: That's okay, you can always be Near! I think as long as I get Mello you can get Near too! Hehehe!**_

_**I hope it's worth it in the end, I think I'll have fun writing it though. xD**_

_**Matt does have that natrual parenting feel doesn't he. It'll just make it easier on me, and I think Mello will warm up to the whole parent thing. I think it'll be uberrrr cute!**_

_**Yes, I think if I were in L's position I would be scared out of my mind too! I like the fact that he seems human, it just makes him...right to me...I don't know. It's just cute I guess.**_

_**Yes poor Matt! I hope Near hides the gun then too! xD**_

_**Thanks soooo much for the support!!! c:**_

_**__________**_

_**Hentai-Otaku:: Thanks, and yes, being human is just sttttupid! xD**_

_**__________**_

_**MissPumpkinHead:: Thanks soooo much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! And it is also a pleasure to be your first mpreg. ::bows:: I hope you do continue reading and enjoy it as well.**_

_**____________**_

_**Flamez Kaulitz xX:: OH NOES!! Kira, you sound like me when I was mad at one of my friends....'sept...I had no real reason...xD**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**_

_**__________**_

_**The Final Ballad:: Thanks! You know, I thought about that, but the idea of playing that many children made too many bad ideas come to my sick little head....xD**_

_**I hope you do enjoy it very much!**_

_**(I'm sorry, I don't have the book with me right now but I will post yours up next chapter okay? Hopefully you won't have to wait so long xD)**_

_**__________**_

_**deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover:: I liked the end too personally. I love Mels but I also love to mess with him. xD**_

_**Yes go us dangerous people!!! ::party::**_

_**________**_

_**Little Ryuu:: AWESOME! I had those two too! A I also had Mels which was awesome too but...xD**_

_**I hope you did enjoy this chapter...(sorry for the end though...::sweatdrop::)**_

_**___________**_

_**DarkBombayAngel:: Hope you like it, I'm glad **_**you**_** liked the others! xD**_

_**__________**_

_**SammerX3:: xD Thanks for the support and I hope you keep reading.**_

_**MISA SUCKS!!!! ::cough:: Pardon me...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Again this one took a while, however I'm hoping it wasn't tooooooo long. Though knowing me it probably was.**_

_**HOWEVER!**_

_**Drivers Ed. Is finished! No more cramped time spaces and hopefully I'll be able to update more and more!**_

_**If you want to know...::Dances:: I passed! I got my permit!!!**_

_**Annnnnd my dad took me to the mall Wednesday night and I got my ear**_s**_ pierced! The top part too, the cartilage, it hurts like hell and because they are both pierced, it makes it hard to sleep. So my apologizes if there are any mistakes in this chapter. _**

_**Disclaimer: Do not own. End.**_

_**Warning: Language, Yaoi, and Mpreg**_

**Seven Months Later**

L didn't care how much Light wanted it, the teen could beg on hands and knees, however, no matter how hard he tried L was _not_ going through this again. With the way he was feeling there probably wouldn't even be a chance of that happening. The young detective felt as if the little cretin inside of him would tear him in half. He didn't care how cliché holding Light's hand was, however he figured that if he was going through this amount of pain, breaking Light's hand might give the teen some idea as to what he was going through.

L kept a tight grip on his lip with his teeth, so far, efficiently silencing any noises that threatened to escape. Watari looked sympathetically at the raven from his place at the other end of the bed. "Not too much longer Ryuzaki, just a little longer and you'll be ready to push."

L groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow, he glared up at the brunette looking down on him. "This is all your fault Light Yagami."

Light smiled, kissing the detective gently on the forehead, "Sorry to break it to you beautiful, but it takes two to make a baby."

L scowled, "Right now, I can think whatever the hell I want to think."

Light laughed slightly, it was rare that the detective swore. Even hell was a foreign word on the man's tongue, however Light let it faze by him. After all, he had been there when his mother had Sayu, he had a small idea how much pain L was going through. Especially if the grip on his hand was anything to go by, he was pretty certain the detective was dead set on breaking it.

L squeezed harder, if at all possible, when another contraction hit. He bit is lip in a poor attempt at silencing himself. Light looked on helplessly, not knowing what to do. It wasn't like he could do anything to help but at least something would have been nice. The other three sat outside the door, listening and waiting.

"Okay Ryuzaki," Watari obviously ready now, he looked into the detective's wide dark gray eyes. "Next contraction I want you to start pushing."

L let out another groan at this, already running on limited strength. Light softly petted the sweat dampened black hair that adorned the top of the detective's head. He made soft cooing noises to try and calm him down, he felt L tense at the next contraction and the pressure on his hand increase as L started to push. A low animalistic growl emitted from the detective's throat as he bit down hard on his lip.

Light winced, wishing that there was someway he could help L, however he knew that this time the young detective was unable to be aided. It only made matters worse that it went on for about an hour with no progress. However, after that hour was up L had finally started crowning, worse part was, it was one of the most painful parts of labor.

"Fuck!" L hollered, before letting out a loud groan.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," said a voice from the living room that clearly belonged to Mello. After that they could clearly hear the teen rush off to the bathroom, Matt hot on his heels.

After the contraction was over, L lay back, panting as Light kissed the sweaty forehead. Watari smiled comfortingly up at the boy. "Just one more L, I promise."

L couldn't do anything but nod as he tried to catch his breath before the next contraction came. Just the promise that this would be the last one helped L get more energy to finish. He gripped harder on to Light's hand as he cried out, there was a painful pressuring sensation in his stomach before it was suddenly relieved. He breathed a sigh of relief, riding out the remainder of the pain before following Light's eyes to the child in Watari's arms.

Watari held the child up, cleaning his mouth and nose from mucus before the child was able to cry. The two new parents breathed a sigh of relief when the cry filled the air. Very gently Watari walked over and placed the small bundle in L's arms after Light helped the detective to sit up.

"It's a boy," Watari said with a smile, passing the small boy off. L clutched the small boy to his tired body, both parents looking at him in awe. Watari left to gather more water and towels to properly clean the boy when his parents were done with him. Currently the boy was looking back and forth between Light and L, he sniffled slightly, small whines coming from his mouth.

He had pale skin like L, but was only slightly darker, however he had a patch of Light's golden brown hair with L's dark gray eyes. Light reached down and petted the boy underneath the chin, causing the young child to look up at him curiously.

"Hey there," Light cooed, "I'm your daddy," he said, pointing to himself, then up at L. "and that's your mommy." L scowled at the name but didn't care, just hours ago he had been regretting the decision to keep the child, however now he didn't think he would ever be able to let go.

"Tatsuya, Tatsuya Kaneko Yagami," L mumbled, softly caressing the soft new skin on the pale cheek. Light nodded, finding the name fitting, softly he took hold of the sleeping boy as L handed him to him. It didn't take long for L to pass out, curled on his side so that he was facing towards Light and his new son.

When Watari came back he taught Light how to properly clean the boy, having done it many times at the orphanage, Watari knew what he was doing. The only protest they got from Tatsuya was when he was woken up, otherwise he was busy looking around him as it seemed every few minutes he was somewhere new. Light couldn't help but smile at the wide eyes that were constantly on the move, observing everyone and everything.

Light took Tatsuya into the living room, heading into the kitchen to fetch the boy some milk. He left Tatsuya with Matt who was very eager to take the baby. The red head sat on the couch beside Mello, the blond just watching but making no move to take the baby. Near watched from his position on the floor, clutching his toys to his chest like he thought Tatsuya may steal them.

When Light returned, Matt handed Tatsuya over to the brunette teen. Placing the nipple of the bottle at Tatsuya's mouth, he watched as the boy tasted it at first, then began to suck at it greedily. Tatsuya watched Light as he did though, his eyes slowly drooping farther and farther as the time passed. When Tatsuya was finished he set the bottle down and watched as the baby slowly fell asleep much like his mother was.

Walking into the room where L was sound asleep, he placed the young boy on the bed they had gotten for him. He made no move, just continued to sleep. Light placed a soft kiss on Tatsuya's cheek before walking over and giving L a soft kiss on his forehead then walked back into the living room.

"How's L?" Matt asked, seemingly pretty happy about the situation.

"L's fine, just tired." Matt nodded in understanding before turning to Mello. "You're next."

Mello scowled, "No shit Sherlock.

_**Okay, anyone know where I got Tatsuya from? Anyone?  
The actor who played Light Yagami from Death Note the movie! Tatsuya Fujiwara.  
Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little short but I had to get this out of the way. Know what happens next chapter?....Poor Matt....**_

angellovedark:: Well, I think I'm doing okay now, the only thing that can interfere now would be something at school. And I agree, I think Near has a suicide wish or something. Either that or he just wants to see how far he can really push Mello. LOL.

Little Ryuu:: Well I hope what I gave you for this chapter wasn't to dull. ^^

uber-cute-chibi:: I love deviantart, however it's being really gay right now and I can't get to my messages. ::sigh::  
Oh well.  
Lol, I needed to be shot for being so late on these updates! However...the story must live on! And therefore so must I! LOL  
I think we're all a little crazy...::crazy laugh::

DarkBombayAngel:: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter too!

BalanceBlue:: Misa did die! I don't like her either. Thanks! Hope you enjoy the rest of it!

glostarz:: L is always sneaky, lol. He's so...childish in a way... lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

UnratedCrimsonBlood:: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!

Chibi-eru:: Aw! ::pets back:: I'm sure someday you'll find an English version.  
Hehe, not human....define humanity? Because I don't believe anyone has it. LOL

FlamesKaulitz xX:: Thanks! You may want to run from your sister, either that or stay on her good side. LOL

Hentai-Otaku:: LOL! Sheila. I like it. Thanks, hope you didn't have to wait to long. ::cries::

MissPumpkinHead:: I didn't like her being that close to L either. But she was necessary to have L finally find out that Light really is Kira. She's gone! ::dances:: I hope you like this chapter as much as the other!


	15. Chapter 15

_**See! That's was that long of a wait was it? I hope not. I know this chapter is a little short but I hope you don't mind. I'm doing a time skip next, three years actually. However I think that I may pair one of Matt and Mello's kids with L and Light's, but I don't know yet. 'Cause I may make a squeal to this when I finish.**_

_**It's all up to you guys.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, do not own. End.**_

_**Warning: Language, Yaoi, and Mpreg**_

____________

**Two weeks later**

When the first contractions started to hit, Mello was laughing at L, calling him a pansy and a wuss. However, that was before the pain went from "eh, not so bad" to "holy shit!". Yet, since everyone was accustom to Mello in a screaming cursing fit, it was nothing new to them and they were able to take it in stride. Matt, though, was silently thanking Near for breaking Mello's gun a few months ago so the blond had nothing to possible kill him with.

It wasn't long after before they settled Mello in to the other room, the others staying in the living room as they did with L. However Tatsuya found it remarkably funny when ever Mello seemed to be in pain as he would let out a grin and cooed at nothing. That and the small child had a bad habit of gripping onto anything anyone would put near him, that included hair. That was normal though. Light, being the paranoid genius that he was, had done his research. After a child is born they will scan everything, instantly remembering and recognizing his mother, father, and anyone else that he or she saw most of the day. They also, as a reflex, grab onto anything that is set in their palm, that also went for the feet. If you touched the pad of a baby's feet, their toes curled. It was recommended to do these procedures too as it would alert to any mental or physical problems with the child.

After another hour or so the time came for Mello to push, and boy was Matt having the time of his life. Luckily Mello hadn't physically hurt him yet, but the teen could really hurt someone's ego with the tongue lashing he was giving out. Poor Matt felt so low at one point, however he sucked it up and took it, being reassured by Watari that it was only the blond's hormones.

Mello growled low in his throat as he pushed, the growl turning into a groan towards the end as baby number one was out. Watari set about cutting the umbilical cord and cleaning the mouth and child before wrapping it and handing it to Matt. "Another boy," he said when Matt took the child. The child wasn't that loud, not screaming but merely whimpering as he fussed about to get comfortable.

Matt went to hand the boy to Mello but the blond just shook his head. "I'm not done, last thing he needs is me screaming right next to him." Matt nodded at this and just held the now sleeping boy to his chest as he watched. The second child came quicker now that the way had been cleared, however it didn't make it any less painful. So, a little more than five minutes later the second child was out and being cleaned off by Watari.

No sooner had the liquid been removed from the child's mouth was it screaming as loud as it's lungs would allow. Watari just smiled, taking the boy from Matt before putting the new child in his arms. "A girl." Matt smiled down at the still screaming baby girl, wincing at the noise but still awed. He handed Mello their daughter before taking their son back from Watari. As soon as she had been placed in Mello's arms did she stop crying, not even a whimper came as she looked up at Mello with wide eyes.

Matt smiled and sat on the other side of the bed next to Mello, their son in his arms. He watched the two, the boy in his arms intently scanning his sister. Mello at first felt very awkward at holding such a small person, however that soon passed as he let out a small tired smile, holding her close. Matt kissed Mello's temple before he was interrupted by their daughter's cry of protest. He pulled away, running a finger down her cheek as she watched him.

Mello thought for a moment, trying to think of a name that fit the little girl in his arms. "Jared Milly Jeevas," he finally decided, the girl blinking up at him as he said it.

Matt nodded before thinking of a name himself for the boy in his arms, "How about," he paused, "Michael Cassius Jeevas?"

Mello looked up at him, "Cassius?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah, I like Roman names." Mello rolled his eyes but didn't mind the name, so he said nothing more about it. "You did good Mels, I'm happy."

"You're happy?" Mello asked, a smirk on his face, "It's over. I don't have to worry about it any more."

Matt smiled, looking down at the boy in his arms, "No, you still have to worry about them. It's going to be worse now that they're out. Many more dangers."

Mello winced, hugging the child to him tighter. Jared cooed, the only protest she showed as to being held tightly. He looked at Michael, the boy had a patch of Matt's red hair on the top of his head and blue green eyes. Jared's eyes were the same color as Michaels, but she had blond hair that was only a shade lighter than his own.

There was a tentative knock on the door, Matt looked curiously at it before granting entrance. Near walked in slowly, something hidden behind his back as he walked over to Mello. Mello watched him, carefully moving Jared to the other side of him, however Jared was interested in the new albino. Near looked at the two babies before holding something out to Mello. It was his gun.

"I never broke it, when I stole it I slipped a piece of my robot underneath the door. I was going to give it back to you after you had the twins so," he shrugged holding it out farther. Adjusting Jared Mello reached over and took his gun back, Matt looked at Near thankfully. Near looked at the twins, "So?"

Matt smiled, "This is Michael and that's Jared," he said happily, "Jared's a girl, despite the name." Mello rolled his eyes, before realizing how exhausted he was. Hesitantly, as if fighting himself, he handed the girl towards Near. Near smiled, taking her carefully watching her as she watched him with big eyes.

Mello's laid his head heavily against the pillow passing out soon after as Near and Matt took the two children to the living room. Light looked up at them, L took a little longer as he was fixing up Tatsuya's clothes. Near looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, "We actually have a girl," he told them, since she was the only female in the house.

"Yep, Jared and Michael."

L bit his thumb, "Jared? Unique for a girl, surprising she has no M in her name."

"No Mels made sure she did. He middle name's Milly."

Light just smiled, "Well I'm just glad to see we're all complete now," he said quietly, looking down at his own son. "Three kids," he looked up at Near and Matt, "We are in for one hell of a ride."

____________

_**Okay, as stated above I'm thinking about pairing two of the kids up together. So what do you want? More yaoi (as in TatsuyaXMicheal) or just a plain pairing (TatsuyaXJared)?? You're choice!**_

_**glostarz:: I know, I had been planning on doing the whole thing, but then I got nervous and skipped it. ::cries:: Forgive me!**_

_**Good thing Near took the gun away before hand no? LOL**_

_**Aw, but I think Mello thought it as worth it!**_

_**uber-cute-chibi:: I know, I always had Tatsuya planned to look like that in my head, right from the beginning.**_

_**::high fives:: Yay! Permit!!**_

_**Anywho I hope you liked the update!**_

_**UnratedCrimsonBlood:: Thanks, hope you liked this one too!**_

_**Anon:: Hehe, oops. I don't know, I've never had any kids of my own (thankfully, too young!). Guess I'll have to do more homework. LOL**_

_**DivineValley:: Aw! I'm going to have to put that in there somewhere!!!**_

_**MissPumpkinHead:: I know, I think he's the cutest little thing! Just wait 'til I do the timeskip and he's three! LOL**_

_**Hope I updated soon enough!**_

_**angellovedark:: yay! I love the idea of Light and L as parents! And no, he only hurt his ego. LOL**_

_**Little Ryuu:: I know! ::hugs:: There! Hug fo' you! I think Tatsuya is a really cute name, lol, too bad I couldn't think of anything more creative. LOL Hope you liked this chapter...::bites nails::**_

_**DarkBombAngel:: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter too!**_

_**Flamez Kaulitz xX:: LOL, thanks! I'm glad you like the story.**_

_**Sorry for not making Mello flip too too much but, I don't think I would be able to flip out to much either if I were in that amount of pain. LOL**_

_**LY2!!**_

_**chibi-eru:: lol, I'm sure you will. If I did anyone can!**_

_**Oh believe me, like I said, I'm doing a time skip and Tatsuya has defiantly inherited L's sweet tooth. XD lol**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**::bows repeatably:: I'm sooooo sorry! I know it's almost been a month since I last updated but it seriously didn't feel that way to me! I'm sooooo sorry!!!!!! I made this one a little longer to make up for it though! I hope you're not too mad at me!**_

_**Warning: Language, Yaoi, and Mpreg**_

_**Disclaimer: No not own, if I did I would certainly be shot for how long it's taking to get updates through.**_

___________

**Three Years Later**

Jared visibly twitched when she came across Tatsuya and her brother sitting in Tatsuya's room playing with a set of very familiar finger puppets. "If you guys don't give those back right now, I'll scream," she warned, capturing both of their attention.

Tatsuya looked up at the very pissed blond girl, a smile on his face. "We don't have to. They aren't even you're anyways."

"No, they aren't. They're Near's and he said I could play with them."

"How do you know he didn't say we could play with them?" he brother added in, pointing a finger in her direction, on of the puppets adorning the appendage.

She snatched it off his finger making him wince when she bent it strangely and pull his hand away. She smiled victoriously, "Because Near-san hates you two."

"Near doesn't hate us!" the two yelled in unison.

"No, I just find you highly annoying," said a new voice from the hallway, all three turned to see Near walk in, twirling a lock of hair with one finger. "Now, give Jared back the puppets." Jared snatched the puppets with a smirk, sticking her tongue out as she walked down the hallway and into the living room.

Tatsuya looked at Michael with a grim expression, "I really hate girls." Michael nodded in agreement causing the goggles on his head to slip forward out of his hair and across the bridge of his nose. He reached up and slid them back up his face, they were a gift from his father, a pair just like his.

Back in the living room Jared turned to the person behind her, "Thanks Near-san," she said with a smile, looking innocent as she possibly could. Near just nodded and walked into his own bedroom, Jared looked around, just realizing how quiet it was. "Mommy?" she called out peering into the kitchen then into the dining room.

Both were empty.

Jared walked down the hallway and peered into Tatsuya's room, "Mikey," she called to her brother, "Where's mommy and daddy?"

Michael looked up from what ever he was writing down, "They're upstairs with Light and L."

Jared nodded and hurried out of the room, she darted into her own room, slipping Near's finger puppets under her pillow so that Tatsuya and Mikey wouldn't take them again. After that she very quietly made her way up the stairs, they would get in trouble if they were loud because apparently L needed peace and quiet in order to get ready for Tatsuya's brother or sister. Not that Jared had any idea as to what that meant.

Jared first entered her parents room, "Mommy? Daddy?" she called out, not getting a response. Instead of leaving she walked about and explored the room. She wasn't allowed to wander or look through her parents room, that was "rude". However, no one was there to stop her now. She got down on her knees and peered under the bed, "Uck," she cried as she pulled out a chocolate wrapper with some dust on it. She made a face and threw it back, "And mommy tells me to clean up my trash," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Jared," the new voice made her squeak and spin around to find her father looking down at her. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you and mommy," she stated, not exactly lying.

"Under the bed?" Matt asked, an eyebrow raise.

Jared shrugged, "I found you guys in the closet once," she reminded him, missing the blush that caused on his cheeks.

Matt coughed, "Right," he walked into the room and grabbed his and Mello's jacket. "Your mommy and I are going to get a few things, Light and L are downstairs now and they'll be watching you guys with Near." he bent down and kissed the top of her head on top of her blond hair. "Be good," he told her, brushing his fingers against her cheek before he turned and left.

Jared hurried after him, "Wait!" she cried passing him and heading to the stairs. "I want to say goodbye to mommy!" she started down the stairs but was going too fast and almost fell, if it weren't for Matt's hand as he lifted her up.

"Jesus kid, slow down," he told her with a smile, settling her on his hip as he headed downstairs with her in one hand and the coats in the other. When they made it towards the door Jared held her arms out at the sight of her mother.

Mello smiled, taking Jared from Matt, "There you are," he muttered kissing her cheek before setting her on the floor. "Mikey's still in Tatsuya's room," he told her, "I don't want any fighting okay?"

Jared made herself look innocent as possible, "Me?" she ran her hands down her black dress she was wearing, "I'd get dirty!"

Matt and Mello rolled their eyes before biding goodbye and walking out the door. Jared pranced to Tatsuya's room, watching for a few minutes as the two boys colored. Jared walked over to crouch in front of her brother. "So Mikey, what'cha drawing?"

Mikey looked up at her, "Nothing," he said, covering his picture with his arms. Tatsuya snickered beside him as he watched the two twins.

Jared scowled, not to happy about being left out, "Really?"

"Yeah, now go away." Jared growled slightly, reaching out, she grabbed the goggles off her brothers face and pulled them back. "Jared what are you doing?" Mikey asked, wincing a little as the band dug into the back of his neck as it was pulled to it's limits. Just as soon as Mikey asked Jared let the goggles go and they smacked into Mikey's face. Mikey yelped as Tatsuya's eyes widened and he rushed to his friends aid. He was about to turn and yell at Jared too but the girl was already gone.

"She just knows she's going to get in trouble," he muttered to himself, rushing out to tell his parents on her.

Jared rushed up the stairs, earning herself a weird look from Light. She knew that one of the boys was going to tell and she had to find a place to hide. She peaked into Light and L's room, doubting they would think to look in there she darted in. No sooner had she darted inside did she hear Light call out her name, not just her first name, her middle and last were in there too. She was in trouble.

She looked around frantically before darting into Light's closet, softly closing the door behind her. Inside she moved a few things to sit down in the far corner. She had to have been in there five minutes and no one found her yet, she began getting restless. She looked around, flipping through some old high school and collage books. She found a wooden box, one that was meant to hold necklaces and rings for guys. She picked it up and placed it in her lap, opening it up.

She gasped at what she saw, picking up the first thing that attracted her, it was a high school ring, one of the class rings that the students buy. She slipped it on, laughing quietly when it took up almost half her finger. She slipped it off and picked up a necklace, it looked like it belonged to a girl, with a cross on it. She shrugged, "Maybe Light-kun had a girlfriend in high school. Next she picked up a silver watch, she couldn't read time, let alone one as complicated as this, but it's black face was dead anyway, none of the hands moving.

Still it felt cold against her hands, and had two knobs on one side. She pushed on them, but neither did anything, so she turned the one closest to her. She watched as the hands moves as she turned, she giggled, "I'm the time master," she whispered to the watch, as if it could hear her. When she was finished with that she turned the other knob, there were a few clicks and then a hidden compartment of the watch popped out. "Oh!" she exclaimed jumping slightly, she looked inside and found a small piece of paper. She pulled it out and looked at it more closely, there was a name on it, and though her reading was poor because she was so young, she could make out part of it, "Kyosuke Hig-" the rest was too sloppy to make out. She looked at it again, "Ew, it looks like blood," she said looking at not just the writing my the ink that was used to write it on.

"I'll just ask Light-kun who Kyosuke is, maybe that was Light's girlfriend," she said putting the watch in one hand and the paper in the other as she walked out to find Light, forgetting she was in trouble. She walked out of the room and found Light in the hallway peering through her parents bedroom.

"Jared Milly Jeevas," he said when he saw her, "Why did you hi-" he stopped looking at her horror stricken face. Jared was looking behind him and a little above, her pale face now a white gray as she stared in shock. "Jared what's wrong," he asked, turning to look behind him. The only thing he saw was Ryuk, but Jared couldn't possibly be seeing him.

He took a step closer to Jared, "Jared what are you looking at?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. As soon as he did she snapped, letting out an ear piercing scream. Light pulled her into an embrace, to both comfort her and to hush her screams. Jared dropped what she was holding and held onto Light for dear life, her blue eyes never leaving the monster behind Light. Light looked down at what she dropped and stared in horror at what he saw, it was his watch, and the piece of the Death Note he carried in it.

_**Oooo, someone's in trouble. Poor Jared though, how traumatizing to see that at such a young age. I know that most of the things they are doing are not things normal three year olds would be doing, but hey, they have biological parents that are both male, and both of their parents are insanely intelligent.  
Anyway, I hope this makes you happy!**_

glostarz:: Good idea! I totally will! Maybe I'll put it as the last chapter...or make it a one shot all it's self...hmmm...  
Yay! Thanks!

MissPumpkinHead:: It's not that hard picking names, it was more for Michael than anything lol. Personally I like Jared too. Lol

angellovedark:: lol, that would be great, I don't think Mello would like his daughter dating anyone! Lol

UnratedCrimsonBlood:: lol, thanks!

lightluver:: I'm so glad you like it, Wammy Boys is a wonderful fanfic. Keep up the good work!

DarkBombayAngel:: lol, poor Matt, I agree. I like Jared too, I don't know where the idea came from though...hehe ::sweatdrop::

Little Ryuu:: lol, motherly instincts are strong in wild cats lol. Sorry I just like to think of Mello as a wild cat...I don't know why... ::sweatdrop::  
lol, I know, they already are in trouble. And I think I'm going with TatsuyaXMichael because that's the one more people want.

chibi-eru:: totally! That will so happen! Wait for it!  
Yep, I think I'm going with the yaoi, that's what the reviewers want, that is what they shall get!

uber-cute-chibi:: lol, I think they're cute too. Lol, nice, I like that.

Hentai-Otaku:: YES! GO YAOI!

Flamez Kaulitz xX:: lol, thanks  
yes! Michael will be a very smexy guy!  
Yep yep!

Annie:: thanks! Another L I see, lol. Go us Ls!!!


End file.
